Zwischen den Fronten
by SiriusBlack-Askaban
Summary: Sie geschichte spielt ende des Feuerkelchs-anfang Orden des Phönix.Fenara ist Krankenschwester im St.Mungo, die eine Stelle in Hogwarts bekommt.Sie trifft auf unter anderem auf Sirius und Snape,die ihr beide den Kopf verdrehen.Doch ist das wirklich alles
1. Ein ganz normaler Morgen

Mein erster versuch einer Story. Ich hoffe, es wird was... ( Liebe Grüße an bad idea, die mich darauf gebracht hat.  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Ein ganz normaler Morgen  
  
Fenara wachte mit einem Ruck auf. Senkrecht saß sie in ihrem Bett und sah sich verwirrt um. Für einen winzigen Moment wusste sie wirklich nicht, wo sie war. Wie ein ganzer Berg fiel die Last von ihr ab, als sie merkte, dass sie wieder nur geträumt hatte. Wieder war sie abgestürzt und gefallen. Jemand rief nach hier. Sie sah Hände, die nach ihr griffen und irgendwann, während sie fiel und das Gefühl von Todesangst und Panik ihr den Atem raubte, sich wie ein Schraubstock um ihre Brust legte, wachte sie auf. Das ging nun schon seit Monaten so. Monate in denen sie selten durchschlief und sie aus dem Krankenhaus schon leichte Schlafmittel mitnahm, damit sie überhaupt schlafen konnte. Sie seufzte, schlug die Bettdecke weg und rutschte aus dem Bett. Im Vorbeigehen tätschelte sie den Kopf ihres Hundes Dragor. Der Golden Retriever winselte kurz und legte sich wieder auf den weichen Lammfell- Bettvorleger. Fenara ging ins Badezimmer und sah in den Spiegel. Ihr Spiegelbild sah sie müde an. Sie war heute morgen außergewöhnlich blass, leichte dunkle Ränder zeigten sich unter den Augen. Dazu sah sie viel älter aus, als sie eigentlich war. „Gott. Ich seh aus, wie mindestens 40."murmelte sie. Ihre schwarzen, langen Haare wirkten strähnig. Sie war nicht hässlich, bei weitem nicht. Sie war Mitte 20 und stand doch in der Blüte ihres Lebens. Dennoch fühlte sie sich heute wieder wie gerädert und verquollen. Ihre fast eisblauen Augen wandten sich ab. sie zog den Schlafanzug aus und ging unter die Dusche. Das heiße Wasser tat ihr gut und schon bald fühlte sie sich wieder wie ein Mensch. Fenara wohnte in einem sehr kleinen Ort namens Sevensisters, ganz im Süden von England an der Küste. Der Ort lag zwischen weiten, grünen Hügeln. Hier und da grasten Schafe. Es gab keinen Strand. Stattdessen scharfe und hohe Klippen, an denen sich das Meer in hohen Wellen brach. Fenara warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Verdammt."fluchte sie. Sie war schon wieder zu spät dran. Schnell streifte sie sich ihre weiße Arbeitskluft über und trank hastig einen Kaffee, während Dragor sein Frühstück verspeiste.  
  
„Komm schon, Süßer. Wir sind spät dran." Sagte sie liebevoll zu dem Tier, schnappte sich Schlüssel und ihre Tasche, bevor sie das Haus verließ. Kalter Wind schlug ihr ins Gesicht, als sie nach draußen kam. Es war stark bewölkt und die Wolken hingen dick und schwer vom Regen über den Hügeln. Fenara mochte das Wetter hier. Nur selten schien die Sonne. Sie schloß die Tür ab und stellte fest, dass sie wieder einiges im garten machen musste. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr das Haus vererbt. Sie waren seit fast drei Jahren Tod. Fenara vermisste sie wie die Hölle und sprach mit niemandem darüber, wie ihre Eltern zu Tode gekommen waren. Es war ein Unfall, wie sie jedem sagte, der danach fragte. Nun war Fenara 27 Jahre alt und arbeitete als Krankenschwester im St. Mungo Hospital. Sie kümmerte sich dort um das Aufheben von Flüchen und den Folgen, die fehlgeschlagene Zauber herbeigeführt hatten. Einige ihrer Patienten hatten nur Furunkel, andere schwere körperliche und psychische Schäden und seitdem Voldemort zurückgekehrt war, hatte sie noch mehr zu tun bekommen. Wie amüsant fand sie es, dass das Zaubereiministerium immer noch leugnete, dass der dunkle Lord wieder da war und stetig an Macht gewann. Sie wusste es besser. In letzter zeit kamen einfach zu viele Fälle von schwerer Crucio- Verfluchung herein und auch, wenn alle es zu vertuschen versucht hatten, sie hatte in der Leichenhalle mehr als eine Leiche gesehen, die vom Todesfluch getroffen war. Die Gesichtsausdrücke der Menschen. Teils überrascht, teils mit schmerzverzerrter Mimik. Doch Fenara kümmerte das alles nicht. Sollte doch jeder Glauben, was er wollte.  
  
Sie schlenderte mit Dragor durch das kleine Dorf, damit das Tier Bewegung bekam und seine natürlichen Bedürfnisse befriedigen konnte. Als sie die Grenze des Dorfes verließen, schlug Fenara den Weg in ein kleines Wäldchen ein. Hierhin ging sie jeden Morgen, um zur Arbeit zu apparieren. Die Einwohner von Sevensisters waren zwar alles herzensgute Seelen, aber Fenara war hier die einzige mit magischen Fähigkeiten und so musste niemand erfahren, was sie wirklich war. Mit einem leisen Knall apparierte sie und stand in der Eingangshalle des Krankenhaus. Dragor musste sie jeden Tag mitnehmen. Die Patienten und ihre Arbeitskollegen akzeptierten den treuen und braven Golden Retriever und besonders die Kinder, die im Krankenhaus lagen hatten ihre Spaß mit Dragor, der es sich sogar Gefallen ließ, wenn die Kinder manchmal ein wenig zu heftig an seinen Ohren zogen. „So Dragor, mein Schatz. Bleib hier liegen und wenn du rumläufst, nicht in die Quarantäne oder aus dem Haus, hörst du?"sagte Fenara bestimmt , als Dragor es sich in seinem Körbchen im Schwesternzimmer gemütlich machte. Wie zur Bestätigung fiepte er leise und kuschelte sich auf seine Decke. In diesem Moment kam Doctor McKinley herein. Er war ihr Chef, um die Fünfzig, mit Halbglatze und sehr wohl genährt. „Miss Silverstone..."sagte er mit lauter, herrischer Stimme. Fenara zuckte zusammen und wandte sich von ihrem Hund ab. „Doctor McKinley."Sagte Fenara atemlos und strich sich hektisch ihre Schwesterntracht glatt. Sie versuchte ein Lächeln, welches aber erstarb, als sie McKinleys Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
  
„Miss Silverstone. Das ist nun schon das zweite Mal in dieser Woche, dass sie zu spät kommen und alles in allem kann ich schon gar nicht mehr zählen, wie oft sie insgesamt zu spät kamen."Fenara senkte bedröppelt den Kopf. „Ich weiß, Doctor. Es tut mir auch leid, aber..."„ES REICHT! Wenn sie anscheinend kein Interesse mehr an ihrer Arbeit hier haben, sollten sie sich nach einer anderen Stelle umsehen und nun werden sie ins Medikamentenlager gehen und die Tränke und Kräuter sortieren und Auflistungen über die Vorräte machen."unterbrach er sie und wandte sich zur Tür. Er blieb in der Tür stehen und warf einen missbilligenden Blick auf Dragor. „Und der Hund kommt hier weg. Er stinkt."zischte er und verließ den Raum. Fenara tätschelte seufzend den Kopf von Dragor. „Bleib hier, Dragor."Sagte sie und ging ins Lager. Dort begann sie getrocknete Alraunen und Grünwurz zu sortieren. „..sollten sie sich nach einer anderen Stelle umsehen.", äffte Fenara McKinley murmelnd nach, "Als ob ich das nicht schon tun würde. Sie hatte sich um die Stelle einer Krankenschwester in ihrer alten Schule beworben. Madame Pomfrey brauchte wohl Unterstützung. Sie war immerhin nicht mehr die allerjüngste und jetzt, wo bald das neue Schuljahr anstand, suchte Dumbledore nach eine Verstärkung. Das wäre wirklich ein schöner Job in Howarts zu sein. Kurz hing sie ihren Gedanken nach und stellte sich vor, den Schülern zu helfen. Sie selbst hatte oft so manche Zeit während ihrer Schullaufbahn in der Krankenstation verbracht. Sei ein explodierender Kessel gewesen oder ein Fluch, der schiefgegangen war, wobei ihr eine riesige Nase und eine Schlangehaut gewachsen war. Fenara musste lachen,a ls sie sich daran erinnerte. Ja, das wäre wirklich ein Traumjob und sie hoffte so sehr, dass Dumbledore ihr eine Chance gab. 


	2. Das alte Leben

Der Tag verging und verging einfach nicht. Es war ja nicht so, dass Fenara ihre Arbeit nicht mochte. Schon als kleines Kind mochte sie es den Menschen zu helfen und in der Schule war sie immer die Beste in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zaubertränke oder Kräuterkunde gewesen. Nie hätte sie sich etwas andere vorstellen können, als im Krankenhaus zu arbeiten. Doch leider war ihre Vorstellung um einiges anders, als es der Wirklichkeit entsprach. McKinley konnte sie von Anfang an nicht wirklich leiden. Schon allein, dass Fenara es durchgesetzt hatte, dass sie ihren Hund zur Arbeit mitnehmen durfte, war ihm ein Dorn im Auge. Oh wie froh würde er sein, wenn diese Person endlich aus seiner Station verschwinden würde. Sie lieferte keine schlechte Arbeit ab. Das konnte man nicht sagen. Aber seitdem sie ihn vor einem halben Jahr abblitzen gelassen hat, fand er immer wieder einen Grund sie anzumeckern und ihr das Leben schwer zu machen. Keiner wies ihn ab und auch nicht eine kleine Krankenschwester vom Lande und sei sie noch so hübsch anzusehen. Bestrafung musste sein. Er wusste, sie würde eh keine andere Anstellung bekommen. Wo denn auch? Und somit würde er sie quälen und er hatte Spaß daran. Selbstzufrieden schlenderte er durch die Gänge. Er würde prüfen, wie weit sie mit dem sortieren war. Doch im Lager war Fenara nicht.  
  
Sie war tatsächlich schon fertig. McKinley öffnete alle Schränke und sah sich den Ordner mit den Bestandslisten an. Anerkennend nickte er. „Alles tadellos."Sagte er zu sich selber. Der Inhalt der Schränke war sauber geordnet, nichts stand an einem Platz, wo es nicht hingehörte. Mal sehen, welche andere Arbeit er noch für seinen speziellen Liebling hatte. Er ging weiter durch die weiter, kalten Flure des Hospitals und sah Fenara durch eine offene Tür am Bett einer Patientin sitzen. Sie machte anscheinend gerade die Medikamenten Runde, denn sie hatte am Bett einen kleinen Wagen mit allen möglichen Akten, Tiegeln und Flaschen darauf stehen. „Misses Longbottom. Es is zeit für ihre Medizin."Sagte Fenara freundlich zu der Frau im Bett. Sie muß wirklich einmal hübsch gewesen sein, schoß es McKinley durch den Kopf. Die Longbottoms waren schon ewig im St.Mungos. Arme Gestalten gequält von Voldemorts Anhängern. Die Frau im mittleren alter öffnete nur den Mund und Fenara gab ihr von einem Trank zu trinken. „So ist es gut. Geht es ihnen heute gut?"fragte sie weiter. Fenara erwartete keine Antwort. Woher auch? Misses Longbottom und ihr Mann sprachen nicht. Sie waren abweisend und nur manchmal schienen sie überhaupt die Personen in ihrer Umgebung wahr zu nehmen. Doch wusste die Krankenschwester, dass es das Beste war, auch diese Leute wie ganz normale Personen zu behandeln. Sie stand auf und ging zu Mister Longbottom, wo sie alles wiederholte. Diese armen Menschen. Fenara wusste, dass sie einen Sohn hatten. Er kam sie gelegentlich mit einer alten Frau besuchen. Das Kind war Schüler in Hogwarts. Es musste für dieses Kind ein Alptraum sein, seine Eltern so zu sehen. Fenara schüttelte im Rausgehen diese trüben Gedanken ab. Sie durfte nicht alle Schicksale ihrer Patienten so sehr an sich heranlassen. Sonst war dieser Job einfach nicht zu machen. Mit ihrem Wagen fuhr sie McKinley fast über die Füße, so breit, stand er in der Tür. „PASSEN SIE DOCH AUF!" zischte er sie an und riß Fenara damit aus ihren trüben Gedanken. Sie zuckte zusammen. „Oh. Entschuldigen sie."„Jaja. Das sagen sie immer. Wenn sie hiermit fertig sind, werden sie die Nachtschränkchen der leeren Zimmer auswaschen und dann helfen sie in der Leichenhalle die Leichen herzurichten. Haben sie verstanden?"Fenara nickte nur stumm. Mit einem Grinsen, dass Fenara nicht sah, ging er in sein Büro. Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen und schnaufte empört. Soviel Arroganz und Gemeinheit war ihr erst einmal begegnet und da war sie noch auf der Schule. Aber sie durfte das alles nicht hier herauslassen. Mit einem Lächeln für die Patienten ging sie zum nächsten Zimmer. Ihr erklärter Liebling.  
  
Gilderoy Lockhart war nun auch schon gut 2 Jahre hier. Sie hatte ihn ja so vergöttert. Hatte alle seine Bücher mehrere Male gelesen und nun war er...er ein nervliches Wrack und absolut nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Fenara wusste nicht, wie er so wurde. Sie wusste an jenem Abend nur noch, wie geschockt sie war, ihr Schwarm mit solchem Gedächtnisschwund ein geliefert wurde. Ja, er wusste nicht einmal mehr seinen Namen oder wo er war. Nun hielt er sich wieder für einen unwiderstehlichen Star, wusste aber trotzdem nicht, dass er in der Psychatrie war. Fenara klopfte an und schob ihren kleinen Wagen herein. „Oh, welch reizender Anblick. Kommen sie nur herein. Keine falsche Scheu. Ich weiß, meine Fans wissen oft nicht, wie sie mir begegnen sollen und meistens trauen sie sich gar nicht mich anzusprechen. Sie sind wahrscheinlich geblendet von meinem strahlenden Aussehen. Nun denn. Wollen sie ein Autogramm, werte Dame?"Fenara hatte schon mindestens 200 autogramme von ihm bekommen und jedes Mal tat es ihr weh ihn so zu sehen. „Nein, Mister Lockhart. Vielen Dank."Sagte sie lächelnd und schüttete etwas von einer grünen Flüssigkeit in einen Becher. Lockhart strich sich eine blonde Strähne aus dem gesicht. „Nicht? Was denn dann?" Er sah sie fragend an und Fenara bemerkte wie gut er wieder aussah. Er war auch hier immer korrekt gekleidet und sein strahlendes Lächeln war immer noch vorhanden. „Nur, dass sie dieses hier trinken, Mister Lockhart."„Oh. Nichts leichter als das."Flötete er und trank den becher in einem zug aus. Fenara bedankte sich und setzte ihre Runde fort.  
  
Als sie damit fertig war wusch sie die Schränke aus und hatte dann noch eine stunde, um in der Leichenhalle zu helfen. Wieder einer, den der Todesfluch getroffen hatte. Fenara sah wie jung der Mann war, der vor ihr lag. Er war gerade erst hereingekommen und sie musste die Leiche so herichten, dass der anblick einigermaßen erträglich für die Angehörigen war. Er war doch nicht älter als 18 oder so. Er trug die Schuluniform von Hufflepuff. Fenara´s Blick fiel auf die Akte des jungen Mannes. „Cedric Diggory"las sie leise vor und sah in sein gesicht. Er sah gut aus. „Todesursache: Unfall beim trimagischen Turnier."las Fenara weiter. Sie wusste nicht einmal, dass so ein Turnier stattgefunden hatte. Die Krankenschwester seufzte. „Unfall..."Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaubt ihr doch wohl selbst nicht. Ihn hat Avada-Kedavra getroffen und nichts anderes." sagte sie, als sie die Augen der Leiche schloß und auf die Uhr blickte. Sie atmete tief durch und verließ die Halle. Endlich war ihr Dienst vorbei. Schnell lief sie zum Schwesternzimmer, wo Dragor immer noch brav im Korb lag.  
  
Das Tier sprang auf, als Fenara den Raum betrat. Liebevoll kraulte sie ihn hinter den Ohren. „Endlich können wir nach Hause, was?" Er schleckte ihr durch das Gesicht und Fenara lachte zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag. Dann ging sie in die Eingangshalle und apparierte wieder in dem Wäldchen vor Sevensisters. Gemütlich schlenderte sie durch das Dorf, ging noch schnell in der Bäckerei ein Brot kaufen und war endlich an ihrem Haus angelangt. Durch die Wolken brach ein wenig die Sonne und für einen kuren Moment schloß Fenara einfach die augen und genoß die warmen Strahlen auf ihrer Haut. Nachdem sie ihren Schlüssel gefunden hatte, holte sie erstmal ihre Post, während Dragor im Garten nach Kaninchen jagte.  
  
„Rechnungen...Rechnungen...oh noch mehr Rechnungen....uuuuuuuuuuund....zur Abwechslung mal eine Rechnung, wie schön."Doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf einen Umschlag, der vor der Tür lag und auf dem Dach fiel ihr erst jetzt eine Eule auf, die nun davonflatterte. Sie nahm den Brief und sah gleich das Siegel. Es war rot und ein „H". Nervösität breitete sich in Fenara aus. Hektisch nestelte sie an dem Umschlag, um ihn aufzureißen. Quälende Sekunden, bis sie endlich lesen konnte.  
  
Sehr geehrte Miss Silverstone,  
  
Wir haben ihre Bewerbung um die Stelle der Krankenschwester in Hogwarts bekommen un freuen uns ihnen miteilen zu können, dass wir uns für sie entschieden haben. Bitte teilen sie uns mit, wann sie ihre Stellung antreten möchten. Wir freuen uns sie und Dragor bald in Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen.  
  
Hochachtungsvoll  
  
Albus Dumbledore Schulleiter  
  
Sie las den Brief noch mal und noch mal, um den Sinn der Worte zu erfassen. Sie war angenommen. Sie durfte in Hogwarts arbeiten. Fort von McKinley und der schlechten Bezahlung und den unfreundlichen Kollegen. Naja, Snape war wohl auch nicht besser. Aber das war nur einer. Endlich würde ein neues Leben für sie anfangen. Ein vermutlich besseres Leben. Sie lachte glücklich, als Dragor angelaufen kam. Sie kniete sich auf den Boden. „Dragor, wir ziehen um. Wir gehen nach Hogwarts." 


	3. Das neue Leben

Es regnete. Kalt und unfreundlich prasselten die Regentropfen gegen die Fensterscheiben des Taxis. Stau. Warum musste in London auch immer Stau sein. Dabei war es gar nicht mal mehr weit bis zum Bahnhof. Doch endlich ging es langsam, wenn auch wirklich sehr langsam, weiter. Fenara hatte ihren Kopf gegen die Scheibe gelehnt und trommelte auf ihrem Knien mit den Fingerspitzen. „Und? Wo fahren sie hin?"fragte der überneugierige Taxifahrer. „Nach H....zu Freunden."Korrigierte Fenara sich schnell. Fast hätte sie sich bei dem Muggel verplappert. "Ahso. und was machen sie da?" „Ferien."Endlich hielten sie vor dem Bahnhof an und Fenara wurde nicht weiter mit lästigen Fragen genervt. Sie stieg aus und Dragor schüttelte sich im regen. Wieder würde sein Fell nass werden und sie müsste ihn nachher stundenlang bürsten. Schnell waren ihr Koffer genommen, die anderen Sachen wurden in den nächsten tagen geliefert. Sie hatte einer Nachbarin aufgetragen hin und wieder nach dem Haus zu sehen und sich um die Blumen zu kümmern. Fenara bezahlte den Taxifahrer. Viel zu viel, wie sie feststellte, doch es war ihr im Moment egal. Viel mehr überwog die Vorfreude auf ihre neue Arbeit. Dragor watschelte hinter ihr her, als sie die Bahnhofshalle betrat und lächelnd auf ihr Zugticket sah. „Gleis 9 ¾ . ich komm mir vor, wie am ersten Schultag, Dragor."Sagte sie und Dragor hechelte sie an. Zielstrebig schob sie ihre Koffer zu Gleis 9 und fand schnell die Mauer zum Gleis 9 ¾. „Na da wird sich wohl nichts groß verändert haben."Sagte sie, um sich etwas Mut zu machen. Sie nahm Dragor an die Leine, denn nicht freiwillig würde ein Hund gegen eine Wand laufen. Dann zog Fenara ihn hinter sich her. Doch er weigerte sich. „Komm schon." Dragor blieb sitzen und machte nicht Ansatzweise anstalten mit zu kommen. „Glaub mir, wir rennen nicht gegen die Mauer, sondern da durch."Sie zog an dem Tier , doch Dragor ging eher zwei Schritte zurück. Selbst die Leute um sie herum sahen schon belustigt zu Fenara herüber. „Dragor. Böser Hund. Wir wollten doch kein Aufsehen erregen, mh? Und jetzt schauen schon die Leute."Grummelte sie zu ihrem Hund und sah auf ihre Uhr. „Och komm schon. „Der Express fährt gleich."Versuchte sie ihn noch einmal unter Kraft zu ziehen. „Entschuldigen sie, Miss. Haben sie Probleme?"Es war eine Frau mit roten Haaren. Hinter hier kamen ein paar weiter mit roten haaren, ein Mädchen und ein schlaksiger Junge mit einer Brille und einem schwarzen Hund an seiner Seite hergelaufen. Die Kida trugen alle Schuluniformen und zwei von ihnen sogar das „V"eines Vertrauensschülers. Fenara lachte. „Oh. Na ja. Mein Hund will nicht durch die Absperrung und der Zug fährt ja gleich."„Ach sie wollen auch nach Hogwarts?"fragte die rothaarige, kleine Frau. „Ja, genau. Ich bin dort die neue Krankenschwester. Fenara Silverstone."Stellte sie sich der kleinen Gruppe vor und reichte der Frau ihre Hand. "Molly Weasley und das sind meine Kinder. Fred,George,Ginny,Ronald und ihre Freunde Hermine und Harry."Misses Weasley deutet auf jeden der Kids und zeigte sichtlich stolz auf sie. Fenara lächelte jedem zu. „Schön, euch kennen zu lernen. Wir werden uns wohl noch öfter sehen, wenn Dragor jetzt mal endlich seinen Hintern bewegen würde."Den letzten Teil sagte sie besonders laut, doch nun hatte das Tier sich hingelegt und es schien sehr bequem zu sein auf dem kalten Boden zu liegen. Fenara seufzte entnervt und kratzte sich am Kopf, wobei sich ihr Pferdeschwanz löste und sie einen neuen band. „Miss, vielleicht kann ich ihnen da helfen."Sagte plötzlich der Junge mit der Brille und kniete zu seinem schwarzen Hund. Er flüsterte ihm irgendwas ins Ohr. „Schnuffel wird das schon machen." Sagte er, als er wieder stand und tatsächlich trottete der Hund zu Dragor und winselte und machte überhaupt seltsame Geräusche. Doch plötzlich stand Dragor auf, bereit zum Abmarsch. Fenara runzelte die Stirn. „Ich muß mich wohl bedanken."Sagte sie überrascht und spürte, das Schnuffel an ihren Füßen saß. Sie kraulte ihm den Kopf. „Danke, Schnuffel .Was auch immer du gesagt haben magst, ich danke dir."Die Kids nahmen Anlauf und rannten durch die Barriere, eben Misses Weasley und jetzt ließ sich auch Dragor einfach hinterherziehen. Der Bahnsteig war fast leer. Die meisten Schüler waren eingestiegen. „Ich wünsche ihnen eine angenehme zeit in Hogwarts. Lassen sie sich nicht zu sehr von der Brut ärgern und besonders nicht von Fred und George. Sie können sehr schwierig sein."Grüßte Molly Fenara, als diese in den zug stieg. Schnuffel blieb an Molly´s seite sitzen.  
  
Schade, wie Fenara fand, denn sie fand das Tier sehr schön. Schnell fand sie ein noch leeres Abteil und sah aus dem Fenster. Als der Zug anfuhr, fiel ihr Blick nicht nur, auf die winkende Misses Weasley, sondern auch, auf einen großen Mann, mit silber-blonden Haaren. Er war edel gekleidet und hatte einen stock dabei. Er sah sogar gut aus. Aber er sah dem Zug hinterher und warf dem schwarzen Hund am Bahnsteig einen missbilligenden blick zu, ehe er schnell wieder verschwand. Doch schnell hatte sie das ganze unter „Nicht wichtig"in ihrem Gehirn abgespeichert und genauso schnell wieder vergessen. Sie würde nun eine ganze Zeit im Zug fahren und mit jedem Kilometer, den der Zug sich dem Schloß näherte, freute sie sich mehr und mehr. Unterwegs kaufte sie sich Kürbiskuchen und Kürbissaft und einen Schokofrosch, den sie seit ewigen Zeiten nicht mehr gegessen hatte. Es war wirklich wieder wie früher. Das Geschaukel des Zuges und die prasselnden Regentropfen drangen irgendwann nur noch gedämpft an ihr Ohr und schnell merkte sie, wie dieses monotone Geräusch schläfrig machte. Fenara hatte wirklich Mühe die Augen offenzuhalten und schlief bald ein.  
  
Sie schreckte hoch, als der Zug ruckartig anhielt. Waren sie schon da? Sie warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster und tatsächlich waren sie schon angekommen. Sie stieg aus dem Zug, Dragor zur Sicherheit an der Leine, denn sie hatte bemerkt, dass zumindest das Mädchen vom Bahnsteig, eine Katze dabei hatte und Fenara riskierte lieber keine wilde Jagd. Sie sah sich um und zog ihren Mantel etwas enger um ihren Körper, denn zwischendurch frischte der Wind immer wieder böig auf. Sie sah sich um. „Mh. Kein Hagrid?"fragte sie sich. Das wunderte sie. Hagrid war doch sonst immer da, um die Erstklässler zu den Booten zu bringen. Naja. Irgendwie würde sie schon zum Schloß kommen, als eine düstere Stimme an ihr Ohr drang. „Miss Silverstone, nehme ich an?" Fenara wirbelte herum und sah in das Gesicht eines Mannes im mittleren Alter. Er war sehr blass. Seine Kleidung war schwarz, wie seine Haare, die strähnig und naß bis zu seinen Schultern reichten. „Professor Snape. Ich habe sie hier gar nicht erwartet." Dumbledore meint, es wäre eine gut Idee sie nicht mit den Schülern fahren zu lassen, daher haben wir eine eigene Kutsche. Ich bin so zu sagen ihr...Abholdienst." Er war sichtlich erbost über Dumbledore´s Auftrag. Wahrscheinlich hatte der alte Mann das mal wieder getan, um ihn zu ärgern. „das ist aber nett von Dumbledore."Sagte Fenara freundlich und versuchte Snape´s giftigen Unterton zu überhören. Er könnte ja wenigstens etwas netter sein. Immerhin war Fenara in Slytherin gewesen. Sie hatte bis heute nicht verstanden, warum der Hut sie damals dahin gesteckt hatte. Sie wollte lieber nach Ravenclaw oder auch Gryffindor. Aber Slytherin? Vielleicht nur wegen ihren Eltern. Alles waren sie Slytherin gewesen und natürlich durfte das einzige Kind nicht etwas anderes werden. Dabei hatte Fenara kaum eine der für Slytherin typischen Eigenschaften. Sie fühlte sich immer unwohl, wenn sie dabei, wenn die anderen Slytherins Gemeinheiten am liebsten für Gryffindor ausheckte. „Sie waren früher auch in meinem Haus?" unterbrach der Lehrer ihre Gedanken. „Bitte Professor? Ich war in Gedanken."Snape musterte sie von oben nach unten. Sie war hübsch, die neue Krankenschwester. Aber schien nicht wirklich das Gemüt einer Slytherin zu haben. „Ein reizender Hund."Sagte er stattdessen mit monotoner Stimme. Fenara zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und tätschelte Dragors Fell. „Danke."Sagte sie und damit hatte es sich mehr oder weniger mit der ganzen Unterhaltung zwischen ihnen. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie kamen an die Grenzen von Hogwarts. Fenara bewunderte des See und die weiten Parklandschaften. Sie kamen an und Professor snape half ihr aus der Kutsche. „ich scheine ihm ja nicht die Unsympatischste zu sein."Dachte Fenara und lächelte.  
  
Gleich kam eine ältere Hexe auf sie zu. Sie trug einen spitzen Hut und ein Wappen an ihrer Kleidung zeichnete sie als die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor aus. Doch Professor McGonagall kannte Fenara aus eigener Erfahrung und Verwandlung war nie wirklich ihr Lieblingsfach gewesen. „Miss Silverstone. Eine Freude sie wieder zu sehen. Nicht, dass sie wieder eine Schnecke in ein schleimiges Buch mit Fühlern verwandeln ,daß anschließend explodiert und den Klassenraum voller Schleim besudelt." Die Hexe lächelte und musste fast Lachen, als fenara sie groß anstarrte. Daran erinnerte sie sich noch? Fenara lief rot an. „Ich werde mein Bestes tun, professor."„Da bin ich sicher. Gehen sie gleich am besten in Dumbledore´s Büro. Ich muß mich um die Erstklässler kümmern. Danach geht´s in die Halle zum essen und dann zeigen ich oder Professor Snape ihnen ihre Räumlichkeiten und ihre künftige Wirkungsstätte."Fenara nickte dankbar und ging voran. Snape stellte ihr Koffer in den Flur. „Das Passwort lautet „Roter Zuckerschmaus"sagte Snape ihr leise und Fenara fiel erst jetzt wieder ein, dass man in das Büro des Direktors nur mit einem Passwort kam. Sie ging einige Treppen hoch und staunte wieder Bauklötze. Es kam ihr vor, als sei es gestern gewesen, daß sie hier durch die Gänge rannte, um nicht zu spät zum Unterricht zu kommen.  
  
Sie kam an einer großen Vogelstatue an und raunte „Roter Zuckerschmaus." Sogleich entstieg dem Boden eine Treppe, die sich empordrehte. Fenara kannte die Prozedur zur gut, denn sie war in ihrer Schulzeit nie die allerliebste gewesen und saß so manche zeit in Dumbledore´s Büro. Sie betrat den raum. Er war voller Krims Krams, voller Bilder und Bücher. Staunend sah sie sich wieder um und sah sogar Fawkes auf seiner Vogelstange sitzen. Sie ging zu dem Tier und strich ihm vorsichtig über die Federn. „Lange nicht gesehen."Fawkes rieb seinen kopf vorsichtig in ihre Handfläche und krächzte leise. „er scheint sich an sie zu erinnern, Miss Silverstone. Sie hatten ja auch immer genug Zeit hier verbracht."Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Dumbledore an seinem Schreibtisch saß. Eigentlich war sie sich sicher, dass er eben noch nicht da gesessen hatte. Aber bei Dumbledore sollte man eh am besten nicht fragen, wo er plötzlich herkam. „Guten Abend , professor. Ja, scheint so. Fawkes ist schön, wie eh und je. Dragor, hör auf, Fawkes an zu knurren."„Setzen sie sich."Fenara tat , wie ihr geheißen. „Nun, willkommen in Hogwarts. Da sie ja Schülerin hier waren brauch ich ihnen über die Häuser und so weiter wohl nicht zu erzählen." Fenara schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Gut. Wenn sie sich eingerichtet haben und wir beim Essen waren, können sie zum Madame pomfrey gehen. Sie ist schon den ganzen tag gespannt auf sie."Danke Professor." „Gut. Dann lassen sie uns mal gehen. Ich habe einen Bärenhunger und der gute Dragor bestimmt auch, was?" 


	4. Ein verwirrter Snape

Sie betraten die große halle und sie war wirklich festlich geschmückt. An der magischen Decke hingen die Banner der vier Häuser von Hogwarts und Wolken zogen am magischen Himmel vorbei. Hin und wieder bedeckten sie einen Mond. Fenara hatte vergessen wie schön die verzauberten Decke war, so dass sie kaum ihren Blick davon abwenden konnte. Albus und sie gingen an den großen, langen Tischen vorbei und Fenara spürte die neugierigen Blicke der Schüler auf sich ruhen. Natürlich kannten sie die junge Frau nicht, die an Dumbledore´s Seite mit einem großen Hund zum Lehrertisch ging. Wie ungewohnt würde es sein von diesem Podest auf die Schüler hinab zu blicken. Bis McGonagall waren schon alle Lehrer da. Sie grüßte alle freundlich und stellte fest, dass anscheinend zwei lehrer gab, die sie wirklich nicht kannte. Darunter eine ältere Person mit einer, wie sie fand, wirklich abartigen rosa strickjacke. Ein absolut modischer Fehlgriff und diese Person sah weder besonders freundlich noch größer als ein Wichtel aus. Aber diese Gedanken behielt Fenara für sich, die anscheinend neben Dumbledore und Snape sitzen sollte. Mit einem versuchten Lächeln begrüßte sie Snape, der ihr zunickte und dann wieder an seinem Becher Wein oder was auch immer er trank , nippte. Sie setzte sich und wies Dragor an an ihren Füßen liegen zu bleiben. In diesem Moment betrat McGonagall mit einem Schwall Erstklässler den Saal. Die Kinder wirkten sichtlich nervös und vielleicht sogar etwas eingeschüchtert. „Tretet etwas näher."Rief McGonagall und stellte sich mit einer Pergamentrolle vorne an den Tisch, wo ein Stuhl mit dem alten, sprechenden Hut drauf stand. So gleich begann die Auswahlzeremonie. Fenara erteilte zu jedem Schüler höflichen Applaus und Snape ließ sich natürlich nur dazu herunter, wenn es einen neuen Schüler für Slytherin gab. Irgendwie hatte Fenara das Gefühl, dass die Slytherins dieses Jahre besonders viele Schüler bekommen hatte und das Gefühl schien sie wirklich nicht zu täuschen. Mit einem Knall erschien das Essen. Die Tische waren beladen mit allem, was man sich denken konnte und selbst vor Dragor erschien ein Napf mit Hundeleckereien. Schon kurze Zeit waren alle Schüler damit beschäftigt die köstlichen Sachen vor ihnen zu vertilgen und auch Fenara langte gut zu, schließlich hatte sie Tag über fast nichts gegessen, so nervös war sie gewesen.  
  
Als alle Schüler sichtlich satt, ja schon fast träge, auf ihren Stühle saßen und wieder anfingen munter zu plappern und zu lachen, erhob sich Dumbledore und das Gerede erstarb sofort. „Willkommen oder Willkommen zurück in Howarts zum neuen Schuljahr, liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler."Nun begannen dumbledore´s jährlichen Hinweise für die Erstklässler wegen dem verbotenen Wald und Mister Filch, der nach all den Jahren noch hässlicher und ekliger geworden war, als Fenara ihn in Erinnerung hatte. „Dieses Jahr haben wir ein paar Veränderungen. Zum einen wird Professor Raue-Pritsche den Kurs für magische Geschöpfe wieder übernehmen und dann haben wir da noch Professor Umbridge, die die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten wird. Madame Pomfrey hat auch Unterstützung bekommen und möchte Miss Fenara Silverstone und ihren Hund Dragor bei uns begrüßen. Fenara lächelte die Schüler an, als in diesem Moment Dumbledore von Umbridge unterbrochen wurde und mit einer Rede anfing. Himmel, diese Frau ging Fenara jetzt schon auf die nerven. Irgendwann war auch Umbridge endlich fertig und Fenara ging aus dem Saal. Sie war neugierig auf ihr Quartier und wartete auf Professor McGonagall, als sie Snape auf sie zukommen sah. „Miss silverstone, Professor McGonagall hat noch eine Besprechung mit dem Schulleiter. Daher wurde ich gebeten ihnen ihre Räumlichkeiten zu zeigen. Würden sie mit nun also folgen."Snape drehte sich um ging voraus, während Fenara hinter seinem Rücken mit den Augen rollte. Dragor trottete an ihrer Seite. Sie gingen 2 Treppen nach unten und einen langen Gang entlang. Vor einer Tür blieben sie stehen. „Fühlen sie sich wie zu hause. Ihnen ist es erlaubt das Bad der Vertrauensschüler mit zu benutzen."Sagte Snape und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort den Gang weiter und verschwand in einer Tür ein paar Meter weiter. „Oh toll. Tür an Tür mit Snape. Ein Wunsch geht in Erfüllung ."sagte sie und lachte. Sie betrat das Zimmer und war erstaunt, wie groß der Raum doch war. Im Kamin brannte ein Feuer, davor waren 2 große sessel und ein flauschiger Vorleger, auf dem es sich Dragor gleich gemütlich machte. In einer Ecke stand sein Korb und seine Spielsachen. Fenara´s Koffer waren auch schon im Raum. Ein riesiges Regal voller Bücher mit den verschiedensten Themen waren an der anderen Seite und ein großer Schreibtisch mit noch einem Sessel. Fenara ging staunend daran vorbei und überflog die Buchtitel. Dann öffnete sie eine Tür und stand in ihren Schlafzimmer. Ein riesiges bett stand an der Wand. Ein Himmelbett mit dunkelrotem Bezügen. „ Oh. Na da passen aber zur Not auf 4 Leute rein."Stellte sie fest. Außerdem hatte sie hier eine Kommode und einen riesigen Kleiderschrank. Sie besaß nicht einmal so viele Sachen, um ihn halbvoll zu bekommen. Ihr letzter Gang führte in ihr Bad und auch hier war ausreichend Platz. Aber wenn Snape es schon sagte, würde sie mit Sicherheit auch in dem immer hochgelobten Vertrauensschülerbad die Zeit verbringen. „Hier lässt es sich wirklich aushalten"freute sie sich und Dragor legte sich zur Bestätigung auf den Rücken. Fenara begann ein paar Sachen auszupacken und zog sich um. Ihre neue Schwestertracht, die schon im Schrank hing, wollte Fenara noch nicht anziehen. Ihr dienst begann erst morgen, aber sie zog ein blaues Kleid und einen weiten, kuscheligen umhang über, bevor sie zu Madame Pomfrey gehen würde. Sie fühlte sich hier pudelwohl. Schnell kämmte sie sich noch die Haare und steckte sie vernünftig hoch, als es klopfte. „Ja?" rief Fenara und hob fragend eine Augenbraue, als Snape hereinkam. Sein blick blieb an der jungen Frau haften, doch fenara merkte das gar nicht. „Ich...also Madame Pomfrey erwartet sie."„Ja, danke professor. Moment...So Dragor. Ich bin gleich wieder da. Bleib eben hier, ja?" Sie folgte Snape nach draußen und sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln von der Seite an."Mh. So schlecht, sieht er gar nicht aus. Igitt. Fenara, schäme dich. Sowas denkt man nicht von Snape."Sie schüttelte sich leicht. „Alles in Ordnung?"fragte snape, der das gesehen hatte. „Ja. Ich...ach schon gut." Sagte fenara schnell und eine leichte Röte kam auf ihre Wangen. Zusammen gingen sie den Gang entlang. Von Fenara´s Zimmer, war es nicht weit zur Krankenstation. Madame Pomfrey strahlte Fenara gleich an reichte ihr fast überschwänglich die Hand. „Miss Silverstone. Ich freue mich ja so, sie kennen zu lernen." Snape schloß wortlos die Tür hinter sich und fenara wusste auch nicht, warum ihr es nicht passte, dass snape einfach ohne was zu sagen ging. „Ich zeige ihnen mal alles. Ich finde es so schön, dass dumbledore mir endlich eine Unterstützung zugesagt hat. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr alles alleine machen. Mit dem Trimagischen turnier hatte ich ja schon alle Hände voll zu tun. Und ich möchte sowieso bald in den urlaub gehen und ich bin sicher, sie sind eine vertrauenswürdige Person. Das sieht man gleich."Plapperte Pomfrey drauf los. Fenara lächelte. „Danke, Madame Pomfrey. Ich werde mein bestes tun." „Schön. Dann hoffe ich, dass ihnen die Arbeit hier gefällt. Seien sie morgen um 9 Uhr hier, ja? Ihren Hund können sie ruhig mitbringen oder sie lassen ihn bei Professor Raue-Pritsche. Wie sie möchten."Fenara nickte lächelnd, verabschiedete sich und ging zurück zu ihrem Raum. Aber auch nur, um Dragor zu holen. Er brauchte Auslauf. Es war zwar schon recht spät, aber etwas frische Luft würde beiden gut tun. Schon bald ging sie durch den Schlosspark an viele Bäumen und Wiesen Vorbei hinunter zum See. „Dragor, da springst du nicht rein. Da sind einige Geschöpfe drin, verstanden?"Der Hund lief trotzdem zum Ufer, aber trank nur etwas von dem kalten Seewasser. Fenara zog die kühle Abendluft tief ein. Es war wirklich recht kalt. Dragor tollte über die Wiesen und Fenara warf ihm hin und wieder einen Ball zu. Sie wusste nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Snape, der seine abendliche Runde auf der suche nach Schülern drehte, ging den Weg zum See entlang, als er Dragors bellen und Fenaras Gestalt sah. Er wusste nicht, warum er plötzlich stehen blieb und sie fast schon anstarrte. Sie sah wirklich schön aus in diesem Kleid, dass fast jede Rundung ihres Körpers nachzeichnete und sie auf schöne Art betonte. Auch ihre Art, wie sie mit dem Tier umging, wie sie sich bewegte, verwirrte Severus sehr. „Sie ist eine schöne Frau, keine Frage. Aber ...ach Unsinn... eine Krankenschwester...Severus, du hängst da Gedanken nach, wie pubertierener Knabe. Konzentrier dich lieber auf deine Arbeit. Du musst den Unterricht für morgen noch vorbereiten."Dachte er und wandte seinen Blick von Fenara ab, als er sich zurück auf den Weg zum Schloß machte. „Professor."Er zuckte erschreckt zusammen und wirbelte herum. "Guten Abend. So spät noch hier draußen? Oh. Sie sind bestimmt wieder auf der Jagd nach Schülern die unbefugt hier draußen sind, oder?"sagte fenara grinsend , aber außer Atem. Sie musste gerannt sein, um ihn noch vor der Eingangstür einzuholen. Ihre Wangen waren von der Kälte und der Anstrengung ganz rot, ihre Haare ein wenig zerzaust. Sie lächelte ihn an. Nein, sie strahlte ihn an. Severus schluckte. Er glaubte so hatte ihn noch niemand angelächelt, als ob sie froh war ihn zu sehen. Niemand war jemals froh IHN zu sehen. Doch sie lächelte ihn an, obwohl er wie zu jeden absolut unfreundlich war, wie es sich für ihn gehörte. „Äh. Ja. genauso ist es."brachte er nur hervor. „Na dann noch viel Erfolg bei ihrer Jagd...Komm Dragor."Sagte sie fröhlich und pfiff den Hund zu sich. Sie verschwand im Schloß und ließ einen verdutzten Severus Snape zurück. 


	5. Dunkle Träume

Fenara war plötzlich sehr müde. Tief durchatmend ließ sie sich in ihren Sessel am prasselnden Kaminfeuer nieder und schloß für einen Moment die Augen. Dann legte sie ihre Füße auf den Sessel ihr gegenüber. Dragor hatte es sich wieder auf dem Vorleger gemütlich gemacht und wirkte auch höchst zufrieden. „ich glaube, ich habe Snape wirklich geschockt, mit der Fröhlichkeit. Wahrscheinlich ist er das in seiner Gegenwart gar nicht gewohnt. Na, ich werde ihm schon irgendwann ein Lächeln abringen." Sagte sie und lächelte vor sich hin. Dann stand sie auf und durchsuchte ihre Reisetasche.  
  
Da hatte sie ihn. Ihren Zauberstab und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel. Mit einem Wink zauberte sie sich eine Tasse heißen Tee und für Dragor ein paar Hundekekse. Sie nippte an der Tasse und starrte ins Feuer. Was würde wohl ihr erster Arbeitstag bringen? Nach einer ganzen weile ging sie ins Bad und zog sich ihr Nachthemd an. Die Müdigkeit nahm langsam überhand. Die Reise war anscheinend doch anstrengender gewesen, als sie zunächst dachte. Sie schloß die Tür des Schlafzimmers und kuschelte sich in die weichen Kissen. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu Snape, doch dann war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.  
  
Wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, das wusste sie nicht. Sie schreckte hoch und setzte sich auf. Sie lag nicht mehr in ihrem Bett, sondern auf kaltem Stein. Sie fror und stand langsam auf. Fenara sah sich um. Es war dunkel. Sehr dunkel. Sie befand sich in einem großen Raum und an einer Wand war ein Kamin, in dem ein kleines Feuer brannte. Davor stand ein Sessel mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Sie bekam Gänsehaut und ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Ihr fröstelte und sie rieb sich die Arme. Sie hatte immer noch ihr Nachthemd an. Wo war Dragor? Langsam ging sie auf den Sessel zu. Sie spürte die feucht-klammen Steine unter ihrer Füßen. „Komm näher."Flüsterte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf und nun wusste Fenara auch, wer zu ihr sprach und was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. „Mylord."Flüsterte Fenara, als sie an dem Sessel ankam und sah, wer darin saß. Voldemort lächelte sie kalt an.  
  
Augenscheinlich weiter an stärke gewonnen, saß er gebieterisch in seinem Sessel. Noch etwas mager zwar, aber seine magische Kraft lag in der Luft, als würde sie knistern. Fenara fiel auf die Knie und senkte den kopf. Voldemort hob mit einer Hand ihr Kinn an. In fenara´s Augen spiegelte sich Voldemorts gesicht und ihr Körper zitterte. Ob vor Ehrfurcht, Angst oder Kälte, vermochte der dunkle Lord nicht zu sagen. Er beschloß, dass es Ehrfurcht und Angst war, denn das mochte er am meisten. „Fenara Silverstone. Lange haben wir uns nicht gesehen. Das letzte Mal, als du noch sehr jung warst. Das mit deinen Eltern ist höchst verwerflich. Sie sind ein schwerer Verlust für uns alle." „Danke,Mylord." „Nun, ich besuche dich im Schlaf. Es ist mir ja leider nicht möglich nach Hogwarts zu kommen und schon gar nicht solange dieser Dumbledore da herumspukt. Aber nun bist du da und alles läuft nach plan."  
  
„Nach plan? Aber was?"fragte fenara mit kleinlauter Stimme. „SCHWEIG!" donnerte die Stimme des dunklen zauberers plötzlich, „ Sprich nur, wenn ich dich etwas frage, oder es dir ausdrücklich erlaube. Sonst muß ich dich bestrafen."Fenara nickte hastig und schwieg. Sie senkte wieder demütig den Kopf. „Das du in hogwarts bist , ist mein verdienst. Um genau zu sein, hat dumbledore nur eine Bewerbung um die Stelle erhalten. Ich habe alle eulen abfangen lassen und die Bewerber sind...nunja...ich nenne es einmal unauffindbar. Ich habe nun einen Auftrag für dich. Nichts großes. Aber es soll unter uns bleiben. Nur Du und ich wissen davon, verstanden? Allein deshalb besuche ich dich auf diese Art. Nun. Ich will, dass du ein Auge aus Severus hast."Fenara sah wieder auf. Diesmal mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck. „Ach. Du wusstest nicht, dass er ein Todesser ist? Na dann weißt du es jetzt. Achte auf ihn. Ich traue ihm noch nicht über den Weg. Berichte mir, wenn er sich seltsam verhält. Ich weiß, dass du deinen Eltern keine Schande machen willst und ihr unsterbliches Andenken bewahrst, in dem auch du mir dienst. Das ist doch so?"„Ja , Mylord. Natürlich." Voldemort nahm fenaras Hand und half ihr auf. Er schenkte ihr ein mildes Lächeln. „Gut, mein Kind. Du wirst mir viel Freude machen, das merke ich. Also. Sprich mit niemanden über unser Gespräch. Wenn du dich gut anstellst und mir treu bist, werde ich dich belohnen. Wenn nicht, wirst du bestraft."„Ja, Mylord."„Dann lasse ich dich nun schlafen." Sagte Voldemort und er lachte leise. Seine stimme wurde leiser und das Bild von ihm verschwamm vor Fenara, als sie aufwachte. Sie setzte sich auf und merkte, dass sie in ihrem bett lag. Draußen war es hell und ihr Blick ging zu ihrem Wecke. Zwanzig nach Sieben. Sie hatte noch zeit. Mit einem Seufzen sank sie zurück in ihre Kissen. Was für ein Traum.  
  
Dann durchzuckte sie ein Schmerz im Arm. Ihr Unterarm brannte wie Feuer Sie hob den Arm und dann sah sie es. Das dunkle Mal auf ihrer Haut. Also stimmte es doch und Voldemort hatte sie wirklich besucht. Sie sollte Severus ausspionieren. Sie wollte es nicht. Niemals hatte sie es sich ausgesucht eine von denen zu sein. Aber das war das Los, dass ihr ihre eltern mitgegeben hatten. Alle waren sie seine Anhänger gewesen. Ihre ganze Familie. Kein Wunder das Voldemort auch bedingungslose Treue von ihr erwartete. Keiner lehnt den dunklen lord ab, denn wenn er es tat, schaufelte er sich gleich sein eigenes Grab. Fenara war sich dazu sicher, dass Voldemort wusste, wer ihre eltern auf dem gewissen hatte. Sie musste es herausfinden und wenn es so sein musste, dass sie Voldemorts spion war, dann bitte. Es würde sich ja nichts an ihrer Situation ändern und sie musste nur mehr in Snapes Nähe kommen und das durfte zu schaffen sein. Nur Versagen durfte sie nicht. Denn dann würde sie nur eine weitere Leiche in der Leichenhalle sein. Getroffen vom Todesfluch und in ihrer Akte würde stehen, dass sie einen unfall hatte.  
  
Sie rutschte aus dem Bett, ging unter die Dusche und zog sich ihre neue Uniform an. Wenigstens ließ der schmerz in ihrem Arm endlich nach. Nachdem sie eine große Runde mit Dragor durch die Schlossanlagen gedreht hatte, ging sie in die Halle zum frühstück. Lustlos kaute sie an einem Stück Brot, doch der Hunger war ihr vergangen und als Snape auch noch zum frühstück die halle betrat, schmeckte ihr nicht einmal mehr der Kaffee, den sie sich genommen hatte. Also stand sie auf und ging auf die Krankenstation. Arbeit würde sie ablenken. „Ah. Miss silverstone. Pünktlich auf die Minute."Grüßte Poppy sie, als sie fenara hereinkommen sah. „Professor Snape braut gerade einige Zaubertränke für uns und ich möchte, dass sie diese nachher abholen und ihn bei gelegenheit etwas unterstützen. In ihrem lebenslauf habe ich gelesen, dass sie sich sehr gut auf das Brauen von Tränken verstehen." Fenara nickte. Spitzenmäßig. Jetzt musste sie auch noch mit Snape zusammenarbeiten. Naja. Vielleicht konnte sie schon jetzt etwas über Snape erfahren und den dunklen Lord zufrieden stellen. „Sehr gerne, Madame Pomfrey."Die Heilerin lächelte. „Poppy. Wir arbeiten jetzt zusammen. Nennen sie mich Poppy."Fenara rang sich auch zu einem Lächeln durch. „In Ordnung Poppy."  
  
Den ganzen Tag verbrachte Fenara damit Kräuter zu sortieren. Zwischendurch kamen drei Schüler mit starkem Nasenbluten herein. Sie hatten sich ihre ganzen Schuluniformen besudelt und es sah wirklich schlimm aus. Auch, wenn das alles mit einem einfach Trank zu lösen war. Sie wurden wahrscheinlich mal wieder von jemand andrem hereingelegt. Fenara musste kichern, aber Poppy fand das alles andere als lustig. Besonders nicht, als am Abend kurz vor dem Abendessen wieder zwei Schülerinnen mit Nasenbluten hereinkamen und bei ihnen war es so schlimm, dass Pomfrey es für besser hielt,. Sie über Nacht auf der krankenstation zu behalten. „Wenn das so weitergeht brauchen wir doch noch mehr von dem Anti-Blutungstrank. Sagen sie Snape, er soll davon noch mehr machen. Gehen sie am besten gleich. Dann können sie ihm die restliche zeit ihres Dienstes zur hand gehen. Ich verlange nicht von ihnen, dass sie gleich an ihrem ersten Diensttag Nachtschicht machen. Also ruhen sie sich gut aus, kind."„In Ordnung." Sagte fenara und war froh, keine nachtschicht machen zu müssen. Sie ging zu Snapes Klassenraum in den keller. Er war mit Sicherheit noch da und brütete über die Pläne für den nächsten tag.  
  
Unten angekommen klopfte sie an die Tür und von drinnen hörte sie das typische , mürrische „Ja.". Sie trat ein und Snape hob den kopf. Als er sie sah, wirkte er überrascht. „Miss silverstone. Ich habe sie hier nicht erwartet."Sagte er und schob ein paar Zettel in eine Schreibtischschublade. Es war ihm peinlich, dass sie diese Unordnung sah. Unsinn. Warum sollte ihm das peinlich sein? Sie war doch nur hier wegen irgendwelchen Tränken und es war sein Büro und das konnte so aussehen, wie er das wollte. „Professor, Madame Pomfrey fragt nach Zaubertränken und wir brauche dringend Nachschub vom Anti-Blutungstrank. Wir haben heute fast alles aufgebraucht. Nasenbluten scheint fast eine Epidemie unter den schülern zu sein."Fenara lächelte Snape an. Er erhob sich. „Nun...ähm... Ich hab die Tränke fertig. Aber den anti-Blutungstrank muß ich eben brauen. Das dauert nicht lange. Sie können ihn nachher abholen."  
  
„Ich bleibe eben hier und geh ihnen zur Hand, wenn es nicht stört."Sagte fenara freundlich. Snape, der schon die zutaten in seinem Schrank zusammensuchte hielt kurz inne. Wieso blieb sie freiwillig hier unten? „Nein, bleiben sie, wenn sie es wollen. Ich kann ihnen das kaum verbieten." sagte er knapp und vielleicht etwas zu laut, als er eigentlich wollte. Er stellte einige Tinkturen und Tiegel auf den Tisch ab und entzündete mit einem wink seines Zauberstabes ein Feuer unter dem kessel. „Hier. Zerkleinern sie die Blutegel." Wies er Fenara an, die sich gleich an die Arbeit macht. 


	6. Die Sache mit dem Blutwurz

Fenara hatte es sich auf einem Schülertisch bequem gemacht. Sie beobachtete Snape, wie er peinlich genau Zutaten abwog, sie mischte, hier und da einen tropfen von diesem oder jenem in den Kessel schüttete und so und soviel mal umrührte. Dabei machte er keinen fehler. Er war voll konzentriert. Wohl auch deshalb fielen ihm Fenara´s Blicke nicht auf. Zumindest schien es so.  
  
Warum sah sie ihn so an? Jede seiner Bewegungen folgte sie mit den Augen. Wie soll man sich beim Brauen bitte konzentrieren, wenn man so angestarrt wird? Allerdings werde ich im Unterricht auch von Schülern angestarrt und das ist mir egal. „Sagen sie Professor...was machen sie eigentlich, wenn sie mal keinen Unterricht haben oder etwas Brauen? Ich meine sie haben doch sicher auch Freizeit. Ein Hobby vielleicht?"  
  
Snape hielt inne und sah fenara fast ungläubig an. Sie hätte sich selbst für diese Frage Ohrfeigen können. Ein Lehrer und dann auch noch Severus Snape würde wohl kaum zum Spaß Quidditch spielen, Zauberkarten sammeln oder gar irgendeinen Muggelsport betreiben. In diesem Moment stellte sie sich Severus beim Skifahren vor und sie bis sich auf die Lippe, um nicht los zu lachen. „Ich verbringe in der Tat viel mit dem Vorbereiten des Unterrichts. Ich lese viel und gebe manchen Schülern Nachhilfe. Aber wenn es sie interessiert, interessiere ich mich durchaus mal für ein gutes Quidditchspiel oder für astronomische Beobachtungen."Sagte Snape düster ohne Fenara anzusehen.  
  
Was zum Teufel redete er da? Was ging sie das an, was er mochte und was nicht? Warum erzählte er dieser neugierigen Person überhaupt etwas von sich? „Oh Quidditch! Ich wollte nächste Woche auf ein Spiel gehen. Ist nur ein regionales Spiel. Kesselkraft Hastings gegen Drachenglut Brighton. Die Vereine sind zwar klein, aber sie sind erbitterte Erzfeinde und das ist jedes Jahr ein großen Spaß, wenn sie spielen. Dieses Jahr spielen sie in der Nähe meines Heimatortes Sevensisters. Ist an einem Samstag Mittag." Fenara wagte den versuch. „Wenn sie Zeit haben..."  
  
Snape sah sie fragend an. Wovon redete sie da eigentlich? Sie sollte die Blutegel Kleinstampfen und den mund halten. Zweiklassiger Kleinstadt Quidditch und diese Fehden unter den Clubs auf dem Lande. Das konnte ja nichts sein. Ihre Augen leuchten ja fast schon bei dem Thema. Sie würde ihn hassen, wenn er nicht mitkäme und das wollte er irgendwie nicht. Als ob seine Stimmbänder sich verselbständlichten hört er sich selbst nur „Sicher. Warum eigentlich nicht?"sagen. Fenara wirkte etwas perplex. Hatte sie doch mit einer Antwort von wegen, er hätte wichtigeres zu tun oder dergleichen gerechnet. Nein, jetzt würde sie mit dem immer schlecht gelaunten Severus Snape auf ein Quidditchspiel gehen. „Gut. Dann ist das abgemacht. Kneifen gilt nicht." Snape nickte nur und was war das? Fenara musste zweimal hinschauen. Das war ein halbes Lächeln jawohl. Snape´s Mundwinkel haben gezuckt. Fenara fühlte sich ihrem selbsternannten Ziel, Snape ein Lächeln abzuringen zum Greifen nah.  
  
Sie fühlte sich recht wohl in Snapes Gegenwart. Snape war ihr Projekt. Ihm etwas gute Laune abzuringen war hart, aber eine Herausforderung. Fenara´s lächelte vor sich hin, als ihr Arm leicht zu brennen anfing. ER erinnerte sie an ihren Auftrag. Nicht einmal eine Sekunde Glück wollte ER ihr gönnen. Fenara´s Lächeln erstarrte. Dann rutschte sie von dem Tisch und stellte die Blutegel vor Snape ab. „Die sind fertig. Was jetzt?" Ihre Stimme wirkte plötzlich so anders. Verändert. Nicht mehr warm und herzlich und voller Begeisterung für das Quidditch. Hatte er etwas falsches getan oder gesagt? „Ich brauche noch den getrockneten Blutwurz. Da drüben im Schrank."Sagte er und versuchte ihre veränderte Stimmung zu ignorieren.  
  
Er warf ihr kurz einen Blick hinterher, als sie ihm den Rücken zuwandte und zum Schrank ging. Irgendwie sah sie müde aus, wie er feststellte. Sie kam mit einem Beutelchen Blutwurz zurück und drückte es ihm wortlos in die Hand. Dann setzte sie sich wieder auf den Tisch und ließ die Beine baumeln. Diese Art passte doch gar nicht zu ihr. Sie schien nachzudenken. Irgendetwas belastete sie. Er wusste, sie würde ihm eh nichts erzählen. Es interessierte ihn auch nicht, was sie bedrückte. Naja. Ein wenig vielleicht. Also versuchte er ihre Laune zu heben. Sie abzulenken.  
  
Er wollte sie wieder Lächeln sehen. „Also.", sagte er nun fast beiläufig, während er den Blutwurz abmaß. "Erzählen sie mir von dem Spiel. Von der Mannschaft . Zu welcher Mannschaft halten sie?"  
  
Es schien zu wirken, denn Fenara sah ihn an und lächelte schon wieder. „Ich bin für Drachenglut Brighton. Die haben einfach die besseren spieler. Außerdem sind ihre Farben dunkelblau und silber. Das sind meine Lieblingsfarben."Sagte sie und snape wiederholte geistig die Farben, um sie nicht zu vergessen. Warum, wusste er selbst nicht. „Sie haben letzte Saison sehr gut gespielt. Der Sucher von ihnen ist einmalig. Hat gute Chancen in die Profiliga zu kommen."Fuhr Fenara fort ,"Ich bin mal mit dem gegangen. War aber nicht so der Bringer. Kann gut Quidditch spielen, aber er ist dumm, wie ein Bergtroll."Snape wollte diesen Spieler unbedingt sehen und wissen, wie er aussah. Dazu fühlte er sich plötzlich seltsam nervös. „Achso. Dann ist er sicher sehr muskolös?"fragte Snape. „Nein. Eher schmächtig. Ich mag Männer nicht so sehr, wenn sie quasi wandelnde Schränke sind."Innerlich seufzte Snape in diesem Moment erleichtert und er fühlte, wie ihm ein Riesenbrocken vom herz fiel und diese innere Unruhe löste sich auf. Hatte er jetzt 20 oder mehr Gramm abgewogen?  
  
Snape starrte auf die Tüte mit Blutwurz. Er wusste zuviel und der Trank wurde unbrauchbar und das war nur die geringste Reaktion. Er wusste es nicht mehr. Er hatte es einfach vergessen. Fenara´s Laune stieg wieder beträchtlich. Sie redete so gerne über quidditch. Sie war Snape so sehr dankbar, dass er sie mit seinen Fragen ablenkte. Auch, wenn sie vielleicht etwas zu persönlich wurden, als er sie nach Jeffrey, ihrem Ex, fragte. Er wollte gerade den Blutwurz in den Kessel geben. Die letzte Zutat. So sah es zumindest aus, als Fenara auf ihre Uhr sah. „Oh. Es ist schon spät. Mein Dienst ist schon lange zu ende und eigentlich habe ich seit über einer stunde Freizeit. Ich hab noch einiges zutun und Dragor muß ich noch von Raue-Pritsche holen."Sagte sie fast hektisch und sprang vom Tisch auf. Fast hätte Snape noch „Schade"gesagt, aber es blieb bei einem düsteren „Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Silverstone.", während er den abgemessenden Blutwurz und die Tüte nahm und den Inhalt des Messbechers in den Kessel kippte.  
  
„Wir sehen uns dann spätestens Samstagmorgen und ziehen sie sich dann mal was anderes als schwarz an. Schwarz ist die Farbe von Hastings."rief fenara fröhlich im rausgehen und schloß die Tür hinter sich. Snape schüttelte den Kopf, als sie aus der Tür war. Was anderes als schwarz. So etwas besaß er gar nicht. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Eine seltsame Frau, dachte er. Da wurde die Tür noch einmal aufgerissen. Snape zuckte zusammen. „Achja. Und sie sollten sich daran gewöhnen mich fenara zu nennen, Severus." Und schon war fenara´s Kopf schon wieder verschwunden. Snape war perplex. Sie hatte ihn einfach so Severus genannt. Ohne seine Erlaubnis. Aber es hörte sich gut an, wenn sie seinen Namen aussprach. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass er das Tütchen Blutwurz hatte fallen lassen. Natürlich direkt in den Kessel. Fenara war schon in ihrem Zimmer. Sonst hätte sie den grünen, wirklich widerlich stinkenden Qualm bemerkt, der nun den ganzen Klassenraum von Snape erfüllte. 


	7. Nachtschicht

Fenara fiel fast aus dem Bett, als ihr Wecker klingelte. Dragor , der in ihrem Bett am Fußende lag hob verschlafen den Kopf und robbte sich an sie heran, um weiter zu schlafen. Gähnend setzte sich Fenara auf, reckte sich. Die Sonne schien durch ihr Fenster und wirbelte den Staub auf. Mit den Handrücken rieb sie sich über die Augen und schlug die Decke zurück. Es nützte ja nichts. Sie musste aufstehen.  
  
Schnell sprang sie unter die Dusche und lief dann mit Dragor durch die Parkanlagen von Hogwarts. Die frische Morgenluft tat ihr gut. Es war kühl und ein leichter Nebel lag über die Wiesen. Doch nicht lange und die Sonne würde genug Kraft haben, um ihn aufzulösen. Nachdem Fenara den Hund bei Raue-Pritsche abgegeben hatte, schlenderte Fenara zurück zum Schloß und kam in die Eingangshalle. Dragor hatte Freundschaft mit Hagrid´s Hund Fang geschlossen. Die beiden waren jetzt schon unzertrennlich und lagen nun jeden Tag zusammen in der Sonne vor Hagrids Hütte, während Raue-Pritsche den Unterricht hielt. In der Halle warf Fenara einen Blick auf die großen Sanduhren der vier Häuser.  
  
Slytherin schien zu führen und Gryffindor lag nur knapp dahinter. Gut gelaunt betrat sie die große Halle zum frühstück. Hier und da grüßte sie ein paar Schüler und setzte sich dann an den Lehrertisch, wo nur Snape, Dumbledore, Prof. Flitwick und diese komische Umbridge saßen. Fenara setzte sich neben Snape. Denn sonst hätte sie neben der alten Schachtel sitzen müssen und das musste sie sich wirklich nicht antun, weil sie wirklich belangloses Zeug erzählte und ständig Ministeriumsvorschriften herunter betete.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Severus."Sagte Fenara als sie sich setzte und lächelte ihn strahlend an. Snape nickte ihr zu. „Guten Morgen.", Er machte eine Pause, als überlege er kurz, „Fenara."Sagte er hinterher und Fenara´s Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein breites Grinsen. Der Tag versprach gut zu werden. Mit steigender guter Laune, nahm sie sich ein Brötchen und begann zu essen. Dumbledore erhob sich vom Stuhl und lehnte sich leicht zu Snape hinüber. „Severus, ihr neuer Klassenraum ist fertig. Filch beseitigt noch alles in dem alten Raum. Sie können dann ihren Unterricht wie gewohnt weiter führen."Sagte der Zauberer und verließ großen Schrittes den Saal.  
  
Fenara strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Severus ignorierte das und trank weiter seinen Tee. „Einen neuen Klassenraum? Stimmt etwas nicht mit dem Alten?"stellte Fenara nun die unvermeidliche Frage. Snape seufzte kaum merklich und nuschelte. „Ich hatte einen kleinen Unfall mit dem Blutwurz."„Oh. Zuviel reingetan. Ja, das grüne Zeug stinkt dann wirklich erbärmlich. Kein wunder, dass sie ein paar Tage umziehen müssen."Sagte Fenara sichtlich amüsiert. Snape warf ihr einen weniger begeisterten Blick zu. Kurze Zeit später war die Hexe auch schon auf der Krankenstation.  
  
Der Tag verging seltsamerweise wie im Fluge. Es gab kaum etwas zu tun und Poppy ließ Fenara sogar eher gehen. So nutzte Fenara die Zeit, um sich bei Misses Sprout um zu sehen. Die Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff hatte immer zerzauste Haare und eine frohe Natur. Selten sah man sie einmal nicht Lächeln und sie gehörte zu Hogwarts, wie der Schnee zum Winter. Fenara mochte die Lehrerin und hörte sich gerne alles über neue Züchtungen und den Kräutergarten an, den Sprout gerade hinter dem Gewächshaus anlegte. Danach ging Fenara mit Dragor wieder in den Park zum spielen. Sie wurde von den Vertrauensschülern von Gryffindor und dem Jungen mit dem süßen Hund vom Bahnhof gegrüßt.  
  
Die Schüler warfen Dragor ein paar Mal den Ball zu und gingen dann wieder ins Schloß zurück. Morgen hatte Fenara ihre erste Nachtschicht. Wie langweilig würde das werden. Aber Poppy Pomfrey hatte sich einen freien Abend mal verdient. Es war eh nicht zu erwarten, dass irgendjemand abends versorgt werden musste. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich viel Zeit zum Lesen.  
  
Und so war es dann auch. Dragor lag zufrieden träumend am Fenster und nur hin und wieder fiepte er im Schlaf, wenn er träumte oder schnarchte, was in der leeren Krankenstation fürchterlich hallte. Es war noch nicht spät am Abend, als es klopfte. Der Junge vom Bahnsteig mit dem Hund steckte seinen Kopf durch die Tür. Wie hieß er doch gleich? Fenara versuchte auf den Namen zu kommen. Barry? Gary? „Entschuldigen Sie die späte Störung, Miss Silverstone."Sagte er entschuldigend. Fenara lächelte und stand auf. „Komm ruhig rein. Wie heißt du noch mal? Ich hab ein Gedächtnis, wie ein Sieb."  
  
„Harry, Miss. Harry Potter."Fenara stutzte für einen Moment, dann fing sie sich wieder. "Ja natürlich. Entschuldige. Was kann ich für dich tun, Harry?" fragte sie freundlich. Harry zog langsam und zurückhaltend seine Hand hervor. Erst jetzt merkte Fenara, dass er sie hinter dem Rücken versteckt hatte. Sie war mit einem roten Taschentuch verbunden. „Oh zeig mal her." Sagte Fenara und nahm vorsichtig Harry´s Hand. Langsam nahm sie das Taschentuch ab. An seiner Hand waren böse, schlecht verheilte Schnitte.  
  
„Du meine Güte, Harry. Wie kommst du denn an sowas? Das muß ja höllisch weh tun."Stellte Fenara fest. „Es brennt."Sagte Harry nur und sah Fenara zu, wie sie ihren Zauberstab holte und im Medikamentenschrank etwas suchte. Nur Sekunden später kam sie mit einem Flakon zurück. Mit dem Zauberstab tippte sie dagegen und die violette Flüssigkeit darin begann zu leuchten. Harry entfuhr ein erstauntes „Oh."  
  
Mit Hilfe einer Pipette träufelte Fenara ein wenig der glitzernd- leuchtenden Flüssigkeit auf die Wunden auf Harry´s Hand. Die Wunden begannen sich zu schließen und nach ein paar Sekunden war nichts mehr von einer Wunde zu sehen. Harry betrachtete seine Hand. Auch der Schmerz war verschwunden. „Danke, Miss Silverstone."„Gerngeschehen."Sagte Fenara und stellte die Flasche zurück. „Sag mal, Harry. Wie hast du denn die Schnitte bekommen?"„Hab eine Flasche fallen lassen."Sagte er und druckste schon herum. Fenara merkte, dass ihm das Thema mehr als unangenehm war.  
  
Sie nickte nur und schickte ihn weg. Sie schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf, als Harry aus der Tür war. Die Schnitte in seiner Hand waren Buchstaben. Fenara hatte sie nicht lesen können. Sie waren blutverkrustet, aber eindeutig Buchstaben. Müde ließ sich Fenara an ihrem Schreibtisch nieder. Gähnend streckte sie sich einmal. Auch, wenn es eigentlich Sommer war, war es kühl im Schloß und Fenara fröstelte leicht. Sie blätterte in ihrem Buch hin und her und bearbeitete ein paar Blätter für Poppy. Sie mussten nun ausführliche Krankenakten anfertigen.  
  
Das hatte Dumbledore angeordnet, weil es Order vom Ministerium war und Fenara war sich sicher, dass diese Umbridge dahinter steckte. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass diese Dolores noch mehr auf Lager hatte. Es klopfte wieder und Fenara wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Ein rascher Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihr, dass es fast halb drei morgens war. Wer konnte das um diese Zeit sein? „Ja bitte."Rief fenara und war mehr als überrascht, als sie Snape hereinkommen sah. Er trug zwei Becher mit einer heißen Flüssigkeit darin. „Severus. Es ist mitten in der Nacht? Was kann ich für sie tun? Sie sind doch nicht krank?"  
  
Severus schüttelte wortlos den Kopf und stellte einen Becher vor Fenara auf den Tisch, den anderen hielt er in der Hand. Fenara nahm den Becher und roch daran. Es wärmte ihr angenehm die Finger. „Frischer Kaffee."Sagte Fenara nur lächelnd und nahm einen Schluck. „Vielen Dank. Das ist genau das, was ich jetzt gebraucht habe."Severus setzte sich ihr gegenüber und sah ihr zu, wie sie den Kaffee trank.  
  
„Das habe ich mir gedacht. Ich war noch wach und habe schon mal an einigen Prüfungssachen für die ZAG´s gearbeitet und so."log Severus, der eigentlich bei Dumbledore war, um ihm zu sagen, dass Lucius Malfoy sich mit ihm treffen wollte, „Und da ich wusste, dass sie Nachtschicht haben..." Fenara stellte den Becher ab.  
  
„Haben sie sich gedacht, ich tu seltsamer Weise einmal eine gute Tat." Ergänzte Fenara den Satz weiter und trank weiter. „So ungefähr. Ich hab mich nur gefragt, ob ... nunja. Die Schüler können morgen Nachmittag ihre Freizeit in Hogsmeade verbringen und wenn sie noch nichts vorhaben, dachte ich... ich meine, die Schüler brauchen trotz allem eine Aufsichtsperson in der Stadt. Ganz alleine können sie dann doch nicht da alleine herumlaufen." Druckste Snape herum und trank schnell einen großen Schluck.  
  
„Soll das heißen, sie wollen mit mir ausgehen?"fragte Fenara, deren Augen immer größer wurden, als Snape gesprochen hatte. „Es ist ja nicht ausgehen in diesem Sinne. Ich könnte ihnen Hogsmeade zeigen. Vielleicht wollen sie ein paar Besorgungen machen. Wir könnten was trinken gehen. Aber vielleicht ist das auch keine gute Idee." Doch bevor Snape noch irgendwelche weiteren Überlegungen oder gar Ausreden finden konnte, sagte Fenara lächelnd: „Klar. Gerne. Holen sie mich doch einfach gegen 15 Uhr ab, ja?"Snape nickte. Sie hatte zugesagt. Er fasste es nicht.  
  
Den halben Abend hatte er sich überlegt ob er sie einladen sollte oder nicht und dann war es so einfach. „Gut, dann sehen wir uns morgen." Er stand auf. „Gute Nacht." Sagte er und ging. Fenara sah ihm hinterher. Sie freute sich auf morgen. Ja, sie konnte sich nichts Besseres vorstellen, als mit Severus durch eine Stadt zu spazieren. „Ohje, Fenara. Du beginnst ihn mehr zu mögen, als du solltest. Und das nach ein paar Tagen."Sagte Fenara zu sich selbst, lächelte aber, als sie den Kaffeebecher betrachtete und den letzten Rest trank. Sie wusste nicht, ob es der heiße Kaffee oder der Gedanke an Snape war, der nun ihre Seele wärmte. 


	8. Ein Tag in Hogsmeade

Die Nachtschicht zog sich nach Snape´s Besuch wie Gummi dahin. Die Zeit wollte und wollte nicht vergehen. Draußen begann es irgendwann zu dämmern, die Sterne verblassten draußen langsam, als Poppy hereinkam. „Guten Morgen, Fenara. Sie sind erlöst. War irgendetwas?"Fenara sah auf und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Oh. Wie spät ist es?"  
  
„Kurz nach sechs. Ab ins Bett mit Ihnen, Kind."Fenara stand auf. Sie sehnte sich wirklich nach nichts mehr, außer nach ihren weichen Kissen und der warmen Bettdecke. „Kann Dragor hier bleiben? Ich hatte mit Raue Pritsche abgesprochen, dass sie ihn gehen 8 Uhr holt und versorgt." „Aber natürlich."sagte Pomfrey und schon war Fenara aus der Tür. Dragor blieb unbeeindruckt liegen. Er hatte nicht ansatzweise vor, sich zu bewegen. Müde und völlig geschafft trottete Fenara zu ihrer Unterkunft. Sie öffnete die Tür, zog sich gähnend ihre Tracht aus, die sie achtlos in eine Ecke des Raumes pfefferte. Dann zog sie sich ihr Nachthemd über und schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke, wo sie, kaum das sie lag, auch schon eingeschlafen war.  
  
Die Sonne kitzelte sie in ihrem Gesicht. Brummend, drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite und öffnete die Augen einen Spalt, um auf den Wecker zu sehen. Es war fast halb eins. Sie zog die Bettdecke bis unter das Kinn und musste Lächeln, als sie an ihre Nachtschicht dachte. „Severus und ich gehen heute nach Hogsmeade."Dachte sie und ein wohlig warmer Schauer kroch ihr über den Rücken.  
  
Sie setzte sich auf und blinzelte in die sonne. Dann setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante und wollte schon nach Dragor rufen, als ihr einfiel, dass er ja gar nicht da war. Sie stand auf und öffnete den Schrank. „Gähnende Leere."Kommentierte sie das, was in ihrem Schrank hing. „Ein Date und nichts anzuziehen."Sie beschloß einfach das blaue Kleid von vor ein paar Tagen noch mal anzuziehen und falls es kühl sein würde, legte sie sich einen schwarzen Umhang heraus. Sie ging duschen, machte sich einen Pferdeschwanz und schlüpfte in ihr Kleid und den Umhang.  
  
Nun stellte sich auch Hunger ein und da es eh zeit für das Mittagessen war, ging sie gleich in den großen Saal. Es waren schon viele Schüler da, sie ihre Mittagspause genossen, bevor es für die Klassen ab dem dritten Lehrjahr nach Hogsmeade ging. Einige Schüler sahen ihr hinterher. Gerade die höheren Semester tuschelten und sie hörte sogar einen Schüler „Holla. Nicht schlecht."Zu seinem Kumpel flüstern. Das ganze beeindruckte Fenara nicht. Sie ging zielstrebig zum Lehrertisch, wo sie missbilligend von Umbridge beäugt wurde. Sie trug wieder diese furchtbare, rosa Strickjacke.  
  
„Halten sie eine solche Aufmachung in einer Schule für angebracht?"fragte Umbridge sie forsch und sah Fenara weiterhin geringschätzend an. „Ja, durchaus. In meiner Freizeit, und die habe ich, kann ich tragen, was mir beliebt."Schnell schlang Fenara ein paar Happen hinunter. „Sie müssen ja wissen, was sie tragen. Aber in diesem Institut sollten die Lehrkörper und Angestellten den Schülern ein Vorbild sein." Fenara hielt inne. Was sollte darauf nun sagen?  
  
Sie wollte nicht zuviel essen, wenn sie mit Severus noch eventuell etwas essen wollte. Sie war eh etwas enttäuscht, dass er nicht zugegen war. Also stand Fenara auf und als sie an Umbridge vorbei ging, raunte sie nur. „Ach Dolores. Ihre Jacke beißt sich mit ihrer Umgebung. Ein solches modisches Highlight kann spontanen Sehnervkrebs oder Erblindung auslösen." Dolores Umbridge schnappte nach Luft und verschluckte sich fast an ihrer Kartoffeln, während Fenara mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln, die Halle verließ und beschloß Severus abzuholen.  
  
Sie ging die Treppen hinunter und kam an Severus Gemächern an. Fenara´s Herz klopfte fast bis zum hals. Ihre Hände schwitzten und Nervösität stellte sich ein. „Du benimmst dich, wie ein Schulkind, was zum Direktor muß. Das ist nicht dein erstes Date."Rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis und klopfte an. Nichts geschah. Fenara klopfte noch einmal und diesmal dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bis ein giftiges „Ja."Zu hören war. Vorsichtig öffnete Fenara die Tür und betrat einen Raum, der ihrem ganz ähnlich war. Severus war nicht zu sehen.  
  
Sie wollte gerade seinen Namen rufen, als sie ihn hörte. „Ich hoffe, es ist wichtig. Ich habe noch zu tun."Rief er äußerst schlecht gelaunt und kam mit schnellem Schritt aus einem benachbarten Raum. Als er Fenara erblickte, blieb er stehen und ihm entfuhr ein überraschtes „Oh."Er war gerade dabei sich sein Hemd zu zu knöpfen. Es war dunkelrot, seine Hose gewohnt pechschwarz. „Miss...Fenara. Ich habe sie nun gar nicht erwartet. Ich dachte, sie wären ein Schüler."Fenara lächelte. Das Hemd stand ihm wirklich gut. Zu gut. „Ich... ja... ich bin etwas früh. Soll ich wieder gehen, wir können uns draußen treffen."Fenara deutete zur Tür. „Nein, nein. Setzen sie sich. Ich bin gleich soweit."Sagte er und verschwand wieder im Nebenzimmer.  
  
Er öffnete wieder den Schrank. Ob ihr das rote Hemd gefiel? Das hatte er erst einmal angehabt. Rot war nicht so seine Farbe. Überhaupt war keine Farbe außer schwarz seine Farbe. Er hatte noch das Blaue, aber das wollte er ja zu diesem Quidditchspiel anziehen. Kurz durchwühlte er alles, fand aber dann doch nichts anderes. Schnell ging er ins Bad und sah sein Spiegelbild an. Er war blass wie immer. Seine Haare umrandeten wie immer strähnig sein Gesicht und SIE war wie immer wunderschön. Dieses Kleid machte sie besonders aufregend, ertappte sich Snape selbst bei solchen Gedanken und betrat wieder seinen Wohnraum, wo Fenara auf einem Sessel saß und sich im Raum umsah. „Schön haben sie es hier, Severus. Das Hemd steht ihnen ausgezeichnet:"sagte sie und stand auf. „Danke."Nuschelte er. Er wollte ihr eigentlich sagen, wie hinreißend sie in diesem Traum aus blauem Stoff aussah, aber irgendwie fand er die richtigen Worte nicht und somit ließ er es sein. Er zog sich seinen schwarzen umhang über und ging Richtung Tür.  
  
Kurze zeit später kamen Fenara Silverstone und Severus Snape in die Einganghalle, wo sich schon alle Schüler versammelt hatten, die mit nach Hogsmeade wollten. Minerva McGonagall und Dolores Umbridge schienen ebenfalls mitzukommen. Umbridge warf Fenara einen besonders giftigen blick zu und ihre Unterlippe zitterte, als Fenara sie frech angrinste. „Ihr kennt die Regeln. Ich brauche sie kaum noch einmal zu erwähnen. Ich möchte, dass ihr spätestens um 18.30 Uhr wieder am Ortsausgang seid. Wer zu spät kommt, riskiert nicht nur einen enormen Punktabzug für sein Haus, sondern auch andere Konsequenzen. Also haltet euch daran. Wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, Professor Snape, Professor Umbridge, Miss Silverstone und ich sind ebenfalls im Dorf. Sie werden schon einen von uns finden. Viel Spaß."Sagte McGonagall und nach ihren Worten strömten die Schüler ins Freie auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade. McGonagall und Umbridge gingen mit den Schülern voraus, Fenara und Severus ließen sich zurückfallen. Sie hatten es nun nicht so eilig in das Dorf zu kommen. Eine ganze Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her.  
  
„Nun. Sind sie schon neugierig auf das Spiel morgen?"fragte Snape , um irgendeine Konversation zu starten. „Oh ja. Ich kann wirklich nicht sagen, wer gewinnen wird. Wir müssen auf jeden Fall morgen recht früh los." Severus nickte und fragte weiter „Wie wollen Sie denn reisen?"Fenara zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich werde Dragor auf jeden fall mitnehmen. Also müssen wir vorher in mein Haus. Ich muß es eh durchheizen, damit es gemütlich ist, wenn wir später wieder da sind. Also entweder apparieren oder Flohpulver. Mein Kamin ist ans Netzwerk angeschlossen. Also wäre das kein großes Problem. Ich denke, wir werden Flohpulver benutzen, dann müssen wir nicht erst nach Hogsmeade wegen dem Schutzzauber um Hogwarts."Severus nickte. Das war ihm sogar noch rechter. Denn er wollte nicht unbedingt, dass Schüler ihn sahen, wenn er das Wochenende mit der Krankenschwester verbrachte.  
  
Sie gingen langsam und kamen irgendwann nach Hogsmeade. Fenara staunte. Sie war lange nicht mehr in dieser kleinen Stadt gewesen und es hatte sich seitdem letzten Mal doch einiges verändert. „Also. Wo wollen sie zuerst hin?"fragte Snape sie gelassen. Fenara kratze sich am Hinterkopf. „Mh. Ich weiß nicht. Gibt es noch diesen schönen Süßigkeitenladen?"„Honigtopf?" fragte Snape wenig begeistert. „JA!"Snape rollte mit den Augen und ging voraus. Fenara musste angesichts seiner Reaktion lachen. Ein paar Straßen weiter standen sie vor dem laden, in dem sich die Schüler von Hogwarts drängten.  
  
Es war für die Ladeninhaber immer ein mehr als einträgliches Geschäft, wenn die Schüler in die Stadt durften. „Ich warte draußen."Sagte Snape düster. Fenara lächelte und betrat den Laden. Einige Schüler tuschelten, als sie eintrat, doch es störte sie nicht. Wie lange hatte sie keine Bertie Botts Bohnen mehr gegessen. Schon kaufte sie eine große Packung davon und verließ freudestrahlend den Laden.„Fündig geworden?"grummelte Snape und Fenara hielt ihm die Schachtel vor die Nase. „Jep. Auch eine?"fragte sie und Snape schüttelte nur den Kopf. Fenara grinste verschmitzt. „Feige?" „Ich mag keine Süßigkeiten."Fenara machte große Augen und stemmte die Hände die Hüfte. „Jeder mag Süßigkeiten. Nun seien sie kein Frosch."Sagte Fenara gespielt streng. Snape rollte mit den Augen und tat wie ihm geheißen.  
  
Fenara drückte ihm eine lila Bohne in die Hand und aß selbst eine Himmelblaue. „Mh. Karamell... und die hier? Igitt. Die schmeckt nach Sand."Fenara verzog das Gesicht, kaute aber brav auf ihrer Bohne herum und ging langsam weiter. Snape sah ihr zweifelnd hinterher, dann steckte er sich die lila Bohne auch in den Mund. Sie schmeckte nach Lebertran. Er war drauf und dran sie auszuspucken. Suchend sah er sich um, ob es jemand sehen würde, wenn er sie auf den Boden spucken würden. Allen voran sollte es Fenara nicht sehen. Doch sie drehte sich um und blieb stehen.  
  
„Und? Nach was schmeckt ihre,Severus?"„Schokolade."Log er grummelnd. . Fenara lächelte erfreut. „Na sehen sie. So schlimm ist es gar nicht."Er nickte und schluckte die Bohne herunter. „So. Und wohin gehen wir jetzt? Ein Butterbier trinken?"Severus nickte und sie gingen in die drei Besen, die heute ebenfalls voller Schüler waren. Die Kellnerin Rosmerta brachte ihnen zwei Butterbier. Eine lange Zeit unterhielten sich Fenara und Snape über dies und das. Fenara erzählte ihm von ihrer Arbeit im St.Mungo und ihrem Heimatort.  
  
Severus gab einen spöttischen Laut von sich, als Fenara Gilderoy Lockhart erwähnte. „Was denn? Er ist wirklich sehr nett und gutaussehend."Sagte sie und trank einen Schluck Bier. „Wenn man auf aufgeblasene Angeber steht..." sagte er und Fenara sah ihn überrascht von der Seite an. „Na, Severus. Sie sind doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig?"Er? Eifersüchtig? Doch nicht auf Lockhart. Doch er war eifersüchtig.eifersüchtig darauf, dass Fenara Lockhart so toll fand. „Nein. Ich bin doch nicht eifersüchtig."Sagte Snape nur, doch für fenara klang es nicht überzeugend. Sie ließ es dennoch dabei beruhen.  
  
„wollten wir nicht noch woanders hingehen?"fragte snape und so verließen sie die Drei Besen. Sie gingen ein wenig die Straße entlang, denn Fenara wollte wirklich jeden Winkel des Dorfes erkunden."Oh Severus, sehen Sie da auf dem Hügel. Das muß die heulende Hütte sein. Darin soll es angeblich spuken. Hat man uns zumindest früher immer erzählt."Snape nickte. Er wusste es besser. Zu viele Erinnerungen lagen an diesem Haus. Er sah Fenara etwas näher herangehen und dann an einem Laternenmast einen Zettel betrachten. Er ging ihr hinterher.  
  
„Sirius Black."Sagte Fenara nur, als sie das vom Wetter verblasste Foto sah. "Den werden sie nie bekommen. Er ist jetzt schon wie lange aus Askaban raus? 2 Jahre? 3 Jahre?"sagte fenara, aber das Bild fesselte sie. Sie hatte die ganze Geschichte um „den Mythos Sirius Black"verfolgt. Er hatte immer seine Unschuld beteuert. Was würde sie darum geben seine Version der Geschichte zu hören. Von ihm persönlich. Was konnte da schon passieren. Schlimmstenfalls würde er sie umbringen und das war noch besser, als von Voldemort gequält zu werden. Unbewusst strich sich fenara über ihren arm.  
  
„Er ist ein Wahnsinniger. Askaban ist viel zu gut für ihn. Eine Schande, dass er noch frei rumläuft."Sagte Severus mit kalter Stimme. Die hexe zuckte zusammen. Doch das war nicht wegen Severus plötzlich so kalter stimme, sondern wegen einer Berührung an ihrem Bein. „Schnuffel! Was machst du denn hier?"rief Fenara und kniete sich zu dem großen, schwarzen Hund herunter. Sie kraulte durch das dichte Fell des Tieres.  
  
Severus Augen verengten sich zu einem Schlitz. Der Hund hechelte Snape an und bellte einmal, bevor er sich zu Fenara´s Füßen legte und es sichtlich genoß so gekrault zu werden. „Wo ist denn dein Herrchen, mein Süßer? Harry muß doch hier irgendwo sein. Zumindest diese nette Frau mit den roten Haaren."Fenara sah sich suchend um, doch sie konnte niemanden entdecken. Was zur Hölle machte Sirius hier? Am liebsten hätte Snape den Hund getreten. Er war mit Sicherheit wieder ausgebüchst, um Harry zu sehen. „Fenara, wir müssen langsam zurück."Drängte nun Snape, um sie irgendwie von Sirius weg zu bekommen.  
  
„Aber Severus. Ohne sein Herrchen ist Schnuffel ganz alleine. Vielleicht sucht Harry ihn schon. Wir nehmen ihn mit auf das Schloß."„Nein."„Was heißt denn hier"nein"?Severus, das ist der Hund von Harry Potter und ich lasse kein Tier alleine bei Einbruch der Nacht herumstreunen. Dumbledore wird das verstehen. Er kann so lange entweder bei mir oder Raue-Pritsche bleiben und Harry schickt eine Eule an seine Verwandten oder wo auch immer der Hund betreut wird. Keine Widerrede. Komm Schnuffel."Fenara stand auf und ging zurück Richtung Dorfzentrum. Der Hund blieb sitzen. Snape sah das Tier finster an. „Sirius, ich warne dich. Wag es mitzukommen..."Der Hund bellte einmal und wenn man es nicht besser wüsste, schien es, als würde das Tier grinsen. Fröhlich mit dem Schwanz wedelnd lief er Fenara hinterher und Snape schaffte es nur unter größter Selbstbeherrschung die Fassung zu wahren.  
  
Zurück in Hogwarts holte Fenara Dragor von Raue-Pritsche ab. Dragor hielt sich von dem seltsamen, schwarzen Hund fern und lief hinter ihm. Er hielt immer Abstand, was Fenara seltsam vorkam, denn normalerweise spielte Dragor gerne mit anderen Hunden.  
  
„Ich muß dann wohl zu Potter."Sagte Fenara und machte sich an den Aufstieg zu Gryffindorturm. Snape folgte ihr wortlos. Dann standen sie vor dem Bild der fetten Dame. „Passwort?"fragte diese gelangweilt. Fenara zuckte mit den Schultern und sah Snape nur fragend an. „Inflammare."Sagte der Lehrer und die Frau in dem Bild nickte einmal, bevor die Tür zum Turm aufschwang. Fenara kletterte durch die Öffnung, gefolgt von Snape und den Hunden. Die Schüler, die in ihrem Gemeinschaftsräumen saßen zuckten erschreckt zusammen. Sie hatten mit allem und jedem gerechnet. Aber nicht mit Severus Snape nebst Begleitung. Das Gerede und Gelächter der Schüler war verstummt.  
  
Wortlos starrten sie Fenara und Snape an. „Wo ist Harry Potter?"fragte Fenara in die Runde. Aus einer Ecke kamen Harry, das Mädchen mit den wuscheligen haaren und einer der rothaarigen Jungs. „Schnuffel." Harry war sichtlich erstaunt und der schwarze Hund lief gleich zu dem Jungen und ließ sich kraulen. Fenara lächelte. „Er lief mutterseelenallein durch Hogsmeade. Du solltest nach eine Eule schicken, dass er hier ist. Ich weiß, dass Dumbledore vielleicht nicht so begeistert davon ist, dass der in Hund hier ist. Aber ich denke für zwei oder drei tage wird das schon gehen, bis ihn jemand abholt. Harry nickte nur. Zum einen freute er sich wahnsinnig, dass Sirius hier war und zum anderen ärgerte ihn der Leichtsinn seines Paten, hier aufzutauchen und anscheinend in aller Ruhe durch Hogwarts zu laufen. „Danke, Miss Silverstone."„Gut. Severus, wir können dann gehen."Sagte fenara und kletterte mit Dragor durch das Portrait.  
  
Snape warf Harry und dem Hund noch einen bitterbösen Blick zu, den Harry und seine Freund durchaus zu deuten wussten, dann folgte der Professor der Hexe. „Ich werde Dumbledore davon in Kenntnis setzen."Sagte Snape nur. Fenara nickte. „Tun sie das."Sie gingen den Gang zu ihren zimmern entlang. Fenara war kaum müde, beschloß aber früh ins Bett zu gehen, denn sie musste ja früh aufstehen, wenn sie nach Sevensisters wollte. Fenara schloß die Tür zu ihrem Gemach auf und drehte sich zu Snape um.  
  
Sie fing seinen blick auf und lächelte. „Danke, für den schönen Nachmittag, Severus. Das war wirklich schön. Treffen wir uns morgen gegen 9 Uhr in der Eingangshalle?"fragte sie leise. Snape nickte. „Ja. Ich werde da sein."Sagte er ebenfalls seltsam leise. Es war fast ein Flüstern. Er sah ihr in die Augen. Konnte sich von diesem eisblau kaum losreißen. Für einen Moment taten sie nichts anderes, als so zu verharren. Fenara´s Herz begann wild zu klopfen, ihr fast bis zum Hals zu schlagen.  
  
Kaum merklich kam ihr Gesicht dem seinen immer näher, als ein Bellen von Dragor die Stille zerriß und beide wie aus einem Traum erwacht zusammenzucken ließ. „Dragor. Ja, gleich."Sagte Fenara und riß sich von snape´s Augen los. „Dann sehen wir uns Morgen."Sagte sie Und auch Severus Straffte seine Gestalt wieder. Er deutete eine Verbeugung an und ging den Gang entlang zu seinen Gemächern. Er verschwand in seiner Tür, fenara blieb im Flur stehen und sah ihm nach. Sie seufzte, als sie dir Tür von innen schloß und sich mit geschlossenen Augen dagegen lehnte. Sie strich sich durch das Gesicht und seufzte. „Du sollst ihn beobachten, ihn ausspionieren und Dich nicht in ihn verlieben."Sagte eine böse Stimme in ihrer Seele. „Zu spät."Entgegnete Fenara, setzte sich an den Kamin und starrte gedankenverloren ins Feuer. 


	9. Quidditch und das Bier der Muggel

Lange konnte Fenara nicht einschlafen. Immer wieder kreisten ihre Gedanken um Severus, doch irgendwann überkam sie doch die Müdigkeit und sie fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf. Um halb sieben klingelte der Wecker und nachdem sie sich geduscht hatte und bei frühstück war, ging sie zurück in ihre Zimmer, um sich um zu ziehen. Sie zog ein dunkelblaues Kleid mit silbernen Verzierungen an. Auf ihrem Rücken zierte ein silberner Drache den Stoff und darunter stand „Drachenglut Brighton". Sie band sich die Haare mit einem blau-silbernen Band zusammen und war sichtlich zufrieden mit sich selbst.  
  
Sie freute sich auf das Wochenende. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr und es war schon neun Uhr. Also nahm sie schnell ein paar Sachen und beeilte sich in die Eingangshalle zukommen. Dragor folgt ihr natürlich auf dem Fuß. Als sie ankam, war Severus weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Sie ging ein wenig auf und ab und grüßte hier und da ein paar Schüler, die sie belustigt ansahen. „Entschuldigen sie die Verspätung, Fenara."Hörte sie plötzlich Snape´s Stimme hinter sich. Lächelnd drehte sie sich um und war doch überrascht, von dem was sie sah.  
  
Severus hatte zwar eine schwarze Hose an, trug aber ein dunkelblaues Hemd mit einem silbernen Abzeichen von Drachenglut Brighton darauf. Er hatte seinen schwarzen Umhang um und eine Tasche bei sich. „Ich bin beeindruckt. Wie kommen sie an das Hemd?"Snape lächelte vielleicht ein wenig verlegen und nuschelte was von „bestellt", als sie zu Snape´s Lehrerzimmer gingen und Fenara mit Dragor in den Kamin kletterte. Snape reichte ihr eine Schale mit Flohpulver. „Bis gleich"sagte sie zu ihm und lächelte, bevor sie laut. „Sevensisters" rief und in einem grünen Feuer verschwand.  
  
Der Staub kitzelte in ihrer Nase, als sie sich in ihrem Kamin zu hause wiederfand. Sie musste niesen und kam aus dem Kamin. Dragor rannte gleich durch die Hundetür nach draußen und das Erste, was die hexe tat, war die Fenster zu öffnen. Nur Sekunden später loderten im Kamin wieder grüne Flammen auf und Snape betrat das Haus. „Willkommen in Sevensisters, Severus."Sagte Fenara lächelnd und Snape sah sich um. Das Haus war gemütlich eingerichtet. Etwas zu hell für seinen Geschmack, aber gemütlich. „Schön, haben Sie es hier."Sagte er trocken und sah sich weiter im Raum um . Auf dem Kaminsims standen einige Fotos. Kinderbilder von Fenara, wie Snape meinte und ein Bild ihrer Eltern mit ein paar Freunden. „Ihre Eltern?"fragte er. Fenara, die die Schondecken von der Couch genommen hatte, sah ihm über die Schulter. „Ja, richtig. Da waren sie noch jung. Etwas jünger als ich jetzt. Da sind sie mit ein paar Schulfreunden. Kenne aber keinen von denen."  
  
Während die Hexe in einem anderen Raum verschwand, sah sich Severus das Bild genauer an. „Malfoy."Flüsterte er, als er den jungen Lucius erkannte. Ja, das konnte nur er sein. Der eiskalte Gesichtsausdruck. Alle auf dem Bild lachten und machten Faxen. Doch er lächelte nur ansatzweise und die hellblonden Haare waren unverkennbar. „Ich habe ihr Zimmer hergerichtet." Sagte Fenara, als sie aus dem Raum kam. „Stimmt was nicht?"fragte Fenara, als sie sah, dass ihr Gast immer noch das ïild anstarrte. Schnell stellte Snape das Bild wieder hin. „Nein. Alles in Ordnung."Fenara lächelte. „Gut. Dann müssen wir auch bald los."  
  
Sie richtete alles für später her, räumte hier und da noch ein paar Dinge weg. Wie lange sie schon keinen Besuch mehr hatte. Ganz zu schweigen von Herrenbesuch. Währenddessen sah sich Severus in seinem Zimmer um. Immer noch zu hell für ihn. Ein gemütliches, großes Bett, helle Wände und Vorhänge. Auf dem Nachttisch stand ein Bild von Dragor. Er stellte seine Tasche ab. „Ich hoffe, es macht ihnen nichts aus in meinem Bett zu schlafen. Ich schlafe im alten Zimmer meiner Eltern."Sagte die Hexe, die in der Tür stand. Nachdem sie Snape das Bad gezeigt hatte und eine kleine Führung durch ihren garten gegeben hatte auf den sie so stolz war, schlenderten sie durch den kleinen Ort Richtung Ortsausgang. Dragor blieb zu hause. Er tollte lieber durch den Wald, anstatt mit zu dem Spiel zu kommen.  
  
Überall wurden sie gemustert. Sev spürte die Blicke der Muggel und es kam ihm unbehaglich vor. Schließlich waren es Muggel und die würde er nie mögen. „Guten Tag, Miss Silverstone."Hielt sie die Besitzerin der Bäckerei an. „Ah. Miss Everich. Darf ich ihnen vorstellen? Das ist mein Arbeitskollege Severus Snape."Snape versuchte all seine Abscheu zurückzuhalten, setzte all seine Beherrschung auf ein halbes Lächeln und nickte der Muggelfrau zu. „Sehr erfreut."Sagte diese gepresst und wünschte einen guten Tag, um möglichst schnell weiterzukommen. „Sind die hier alle so?"Fenara nickte. „Ja. Aber man gewöhnt sich daran."Sie gingen weiter zu dem kleinen Wald. „Wir müssen apparieren. Das ist kein Problem. Wir landen genau vor dem Stadion."  
  
Mit einem Knall apparierte die Hexe und keine Sekunde später standen beide vor einem kleinen Quidditchstadion mitten in den saftig Grünen Hügeln von Südengland. Fen kaufte zwei Eintrittskarten für die Drachenglut-Tribüne und kurze zeit später fand sich Severus Snape in einer Meute von gröhlenden blau-silbernen Drachenglut Fans wieder, auf deren gegenüberliegenden Tribüne die Fans der Kesselkraft in rot und gold ihr lauten Lieder sangen.  
  
Snape kam sich äußerst unwohl und verloren vor. Fenara war kurz verschwunden und kam kurze Zeit später mit zwei großen Bechern in der Hand zurück. Einen davon drückte sie ihm in die Hand und grinste. „Was ist das?" fragte er und roch an dem Becher. „Muggelbier. Butterbier und solche Sachen trinkt man auf dem Land nicht. Das wird ihnen schmecken. Doch Vorsicht. Ein ungeübter Zauberer hat zuviel davon schon bereut."Lachte sie und nahm einen großen Schluck. Missbilligend sah er Fenara an. Er hasste alles an Muggel. Ihre Existenz und jetzt ganz besonders ihr Bier. Aber nachdem er ihr zu Liebe einen Schluck genommen hatte, stellte er fest, das es so schlecht gar nicht war.  
  
Die Spieler betraten das Spielfeld mit ihren Besen und die Fans von Kesselkraft und Drachenglut gröhlten, buhten und schrien so laut sie konnten. „DRACHENGLUT , BESIEGT DIE BRUT!"gröhlte Fenara laut und stimmte in ihrem Block die Vereinshymne an, was Snape zwar interessiert zur Kenntnis nahm, doch nichts und zwar gar nicht auf der Welt würde ihn dazu bringen, so aus zu flippen.  
  
„SCHIERI, ICH WEISS, WO DEIN BESEN STEHT!"schrie Fenara, nachdem ein Treiber der Kesselkraft einen Treiber der Drachenglut vom Besen gehauen hat. „Unglaublich. Wo hat der seine Augen? Es war ein Foul. Severus, warum sagen sie nichts. Regt sie das nicht auf? DRACHENGLUT VOR! Ich weiß auch nicht. Sie liegen nun schon 90 zu 70 zurück und ich hab den Schnatz noch nicht gesehen." Snape zuckte mit den Schultern, rang sich aber ein Lächeln ab. Er nippte lieber an seinem Muggelbier, auch wenn das Spiel durchaus interessant war.  
  
Nachdem das Spiel eine Weile gelaufen war und Severus vier weitere Muggelbier hatte, hörte Fenara es plötzlich neben sich: „PASST BESSER AUF DAS MITTLERE TOR AUF, IHR FLASCHEN! SO GEHT DAS! JAWOHL! UND? JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TOR! "Dann lachte er. Jawohl. Er lachte. Er fühlte sich so gut wie lange nicht mehr. Ein leichtes Schwebegefühl vernebelte seinen Kopf und seine sinne, aber es machte Spaß. Fenara, die gerade am jubilieren war, hielt inne. Snape klatschte in die Hände und pfiff, trank einen weiteren Schluck Bier. Sie schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf. Sie hatte alles erwartet, aber doch nicht so etwas. Jaja, das Muggelbier hatte schon die Gefühle von manchem Muggel oder Zauberern durcheinander gebracht.  
  
Kurze Zeit später sahen die Zuschauer, wie sich die Sucher der Mannschaften Richtung Boden stürzten. In der Sonne sah nun auch Fenara den glitzernden, goldenen Schnatz. Die Sucher bekriegten sich, doch letztendlich schnappte sich der Sucher von Drachenglut Brighton den Schatz zuerst und Fenara´s Mannschaft gewann das erste Spiel der Saison. Die Tribüne bebte und barst fast, so laut wurde es. Fahnen wurden geschwenkt.  
  
Fenara sprang jubelnd auf und ab und sie wusste nicht wie oder warum, aber plötzlich umarmte sie Severus. „Wir haben gewonnen, Sev."rief sie freudestrahlend und ihre Augen leuchteten. Snape war etwas perplex. Doch dann legte auch er seine Arme um sie. „Ja. Haben wir."Sagte Sev seltsam sanft und lächelte fenara an. Sie hatte ihre Arme noch um seinen Hals gelegt, sah ihm nun in die Augen. Für sie schien es, als waren plötzlich alle anderen Menschenmassen verschwunden. Die zeit schien für sie stillzustehen und genau das Gleiche fühlte auch Severus Snape und er hatte so etwas noch nie gefühlt. Vorsichtig strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und berührte dabei wie zufällig ihre Wange.  
  
In diesem Moment zuckte Fenara zusammen, denn sie spürte etwas kaltes ihrem Rücken herunterlaufen. Schnell löste sie sich aus Snapes Arm und von seinen Augen und wirbelte herum. „Hey! Ach Colin. Du bist es."En junger Mann in Fenara´s Alter hatte ihr etwas Bier in den Rücken gekippt und lachte. Fenara boxte ihn leicht in die Seite und Severus verfluchte den Typen dafür. „Heute nicht zu einem Spaß aufgelegt, Fen? Wer issn das bei dir?" „Oh ein Arbeitskollege.,"flötete Fenara und stellte Snape und Colin einander vor.  
  
„Wir gehen mit den Jungs noch den Sieg feiern und dann was essen. Wie immer im Dragon´s Inn. Kommt ihr beide auch?" Fenara zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie freute sich Colin zu sehen, aber ärgerte sich auch, dass er sie und Severus gestört hatte. „Mal sehen. Wir kommen vielleicht nach." „Macht das."Rief Colin verschwand mit ein paar von seinen Freunden. Fenara drehte sich wieder zu Severus um, doch der schöne Moment, wie auch die scheinbare Wirkung des Muggelbier auf Snape war verflogen.  
  
Er lächelte nicht mehr und war wieder seltsam reserviert und kühl. „Ein guter Freund?"fragte er trocken. „Ja, war er mal. Wir sehen uns hin und wieder zu den Spielen. Waren mal Nachbarn."Sagte fenara, die seinen Stimmungswechsel sofort bemerkte und sich sogar etwas anstecken ließ. Sie hatte nun keine Lust mehr auf feiern. „Kommen sie, Severus. Wir gehen nach Hause, ich koche uns etwas und morgen zeige ich ihnen noch etwas die Gegend, bevor wir zurück in den Alltag müssen."Das klang für Severus schon besser. Nun freute er sich auf den bevorstehenden Abend mit Fenara ganz für sich alleine. 


	10. Verbrannter Toast

(Man sehe mir bitte nach, dass ich eine Pause gemacht habe...Arbeiten und Studium und alles verträgt sich nicht. Dazu ncoh urlaub. Ich werde mich bessern.)

Am Abend saßen Severus und Fenara nach einem wirklich reichhaltigen Essen vor dem Kamin auf der Couch. Gemütlich tranken sie eine Flasche Rotwein und Dragor lag schlafend vor dem Feuer. Fast schon bewundernd hatte Sev Fenara dabei zu gesehen, wie sie gekocht hatte. Auf dem Rückweg vom Quidditchspiel waren sie noch in einem kleinen Laden gewesen und die hexe hat die zutaten gekauft, bevor sie sich ganz nach Muggelart an den Herd stellte und zu kochen anfing. Severus hatte zunächst so seine Zweifel, ob ihm das schmecken würde, doch schon beim ersten bissen revidierte er seine Vorurteile. „Hat ihnen das Spiel denn wenigstens ein bisschen gefallen?"fragte Fenara und lächelte Sev an.

„Ja, schon. Ich bin ja meistens nur auf den Spielen der Schulmannschaft. Kein Zweifel, das Slytherin dieses Jahr gewinnen wird."Fenara lachte, als sie Snape´s finstere Miene sah. „Jaja. Das werden wir noch sehen."Er versuchte die Stichelei zu überhören. „Sag sie, Fenara, leben sie seit ihrer Geburt hier?"Fenara nimmt noch einen guten Schluck Wein. „Können wir nicht nach diesem schönen Tag zum „Du"wechseln?"Severus stutzte kurz, doch dann nickte er. „Das Haus hat mein Vater gekauft, als er meine Mutter geheiratet hatte. Nach ihrem Tod, hab ich es geerbt. Es war ein Unfall, weißt du? Aber ich komme ganz gut allein zurecht. "

Snape nickte. Er konnte Fenaras Schmerz fast spüren, doch war er sich sicher, dass sie log, was die Todesursache ihrer Eltern anging. Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen verriet es und die Art, wie sie plötzlich fester das Glas in ihrer Hand mit den Händen umschloß. Aber wenn er sich ehrlich war, würde er ihr auch nichts über seine Eltern erzählen. Noch nicht.

Aber vielleicht würde einmal die Zeit kommen, wo Fenara ihm vertrauen würde. „Waren Sie früher eigentlich auch in Hogwarts Schüler?"fragte Fenara, um irgendwie von dem Thema abzulenken. Sev nickte stumm. Die Erinnerungen an seine Schulzeit waren ja alles andere als rosig.

Ihm kamen Potter, Lupin und besonders Black wieder in den Kopf und wieder spürte er unbändige Wut in ihm aufkommen. „Ja, war ich. Aber es gehörte nicht zu den schönsten Zeiten in meinem Leben." Sagte er und versuchte ein lächeln. Fenara nickte verständnisvoll und gähnte dann leise. „Da haben wir etwas gemeinsam.

Ich mochte zwar den Unterricht und ich war wirklich gut. Aber sobald die Schulstunden zu Ende waren und die Freizeit begann, brach für mich die Hölle los. Ich wurde viel gepiesackt und von anderen Mädchen fertig gemacht. Die Jungs haben mich nie beachtet. Naja. So wie ich damals aussah kein Wunder. Ich war sehr blass, verdammt dürr und musste eine dicke Brille tragen. Wenigstens wurde mir dank der Zauberei die Zahnspange erlassen. Haben sie so was etwas schon mal gesehen? Manche Muggelkinder tragen Metallgeflechte auf den Zähnen, damit sie nicht krumm wachsen. Furchtbar sowas."

Severus hatte Fenara aufmerksam zugehört. Sie hatten wirklich mehr Dinge gemeinsam, als er zunächst gedachte hatte. „Nun erzählen sie doch etwas von sich. Wie gehen sie den Zaubertrankunterricht an?" Fen lehnte sich zurück in die Kissen auf der Couch und während Severus erzählte konnte sie nicht dagegen tun und ihr fielen die Augen zu. „...Mein fähigster Schüler ist im Moment wirklich Draco Malfoy...Er ist....Fenara?"erst jetzt bemerkte Sev, dass von Fenara schon seit einiger Zeit keine Fragen oder Kommentare kamen.

Schweigend betrachtete er die schlafende Hexe. Ihr Atem ging ganz ruhig und als er sie vorsichtig hochhob, seufzte sie nur ohne aufzuwachen. Dragor hob missbilligend seinen Kopf und beobachtete jede von Snapes Bewegungen.

Er trug Fen in ihr Schlafzimmer und legte sie auf das Bett. Sie sah schlafend noch bezaubernder aus. Kurz flackerte der Gedanke in ihm auf, er könnte sie ewig nur ansehen und ihre Schönheit genießen. „So ein Unsinn. Du entwickelst romantische Gefühle."Sagte er leise zu sich selbst und deckte Fen zu. Dann strich er ihr noch eine wirre Haarsträhne aus den Augen und schloß leise die Tür.

Dann setzte Snape sich wieder auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer und starrte in die Flammen des Kamins. Er dachte über den Tag nach, über Fenara und die seltsam , neuen Gefühle, die in ihm aufkamen.

Als Fenara aufwachte, schien die Sonne durch das Fenster. Müde blinzelte sie und setzte sich auf. Wie war sie ins Bett gekommen? Dann fiel es ihr ein. Sie hatte auf der Couch gesessen und muß eingeschlafen sein. Hatte Snape sie etwa? Nein. Das würde er nicht tun. Aber wie war sie dann ins Bett gekommen? Ein wenig lächelte sie in sich hinein. Ja. Er musste sie wirklich ins Bett gebracht haben. Immerhin hatte sie noch die Klamotten vom Vortag an.

Sie schlug die Decke zurück und rutschte aus dem bett. Als sie die Schlafzimmertür öffnete schlug ihr ein Geruch von verbranntem Toast und angebrannten Eier entgegen. Aus der Küche qualmte es verdächtig. Mit fragendem Blick öffnete sie die Küchentür und betrachtete das Schlachtfeld, dass einmal ihre Küche war. Mittendrin stand Severus, der gerade eine rauchende Pfanne unter kaltem Wasser hielt und dann die Fenster aufriß.

Fenara hörte ihn vor sich hinfluchen und jetzt konnte sie sich ein lachen nicht verkneifen. „ Was soll das denn werden, wenn das fertig ist?"fragte sie. Severus drehte sich um und sah Fen überrascht an. Er hatte anscheinend nicht mit ihr gerechnet. „Frühstück."Sagte er knapp.

Die Hexe trat näher und sah sich ihre Pfanne an, an denen noch die Reste von schwarzen Rühreiern klebten. Diese Pfanne konnte sie wegschmeißen. Aus dem Toaster rauchte es auch schon leicht schwarz. „Ähm, Sev. Der Toast."Sagte sie nur grinsend und deutete auf das Küchengerät. „Oh!"rief Snape und eilte herüber, doch es war schon zu spät. Wieder legte er zwei Scheiben, schwarz-verkrustetes Brot auf einen beträchtlichen Stapel.

„Dieses Muggelzeug ist einfach nichts für mich."Grummelte er sichtlich wütend. Fenara grinste. „Jaja. Professor für Zaubertränke, kriegt aber kein einfaches Rührei auf die Reihe."Stichelte sie und griff nach ihrem zauberstab. Mit einem Wink räumte sie die Küche auf und zauberte ein großes Frühstück auf den Tisch draußen im Garten. Severus seufzte.

Er hatte versucht Fenara zu beeindrucken. Wollte ihr zeigen, dass er auch etwas von Muggelart versteht. Aber das war gründlich schief gegangen und er hatte sich blamiert. Immer noch vor sich hinfluchend setzte er sich an den Tisch im Garten. Fenara schlürfte bereits ihren Kaffee und während Sev aß, warf sie ihm immer wieder belustigte Blicke zu. Sie war wirklich geschmeichelt, dass er versucht hatte sich anzupassen.

Es muß eine wirkliche Überwindung für ihn gewesen sein und er tat es nur für sie. „Severus, hast du mich letzte Nacht ins Bett gebracht?"Sev sah von seinem Frühstück auf und nickte. „Ja. Du warst eingeschlafen, als ich dir vom unterricht erzählte. Mh... wenn ich auf alle meine Schüler so eine Wirkung habe, wenn ich etwas sage, dann ist es keine Wunder, dass die meisten Schüler absolut keine Ahnung von Zaubertränken haben."Sagte Snape lächelnd.

„Unsinn. Ihr Unterricht ist mit Sicherheit der Beste der Schule. Und wo wir gerade davon sprechen. Wir müssen zurück. Ich hab gleich heute Nachmittag eine Schicht. Ich muß Madame Pomfrey ablösen."

Am frühen Nachmittag machten sich Fenara, Dragor und Severus fertig für den Rückweg. Fenara packte einige Dinge ein, schloß die Fenster. Es würde wieder einer Weile dauern, bis sie zurück nach Sevensisters kommen könnte. Dann holte sie ihre Schale mit Flohpulver und nach und nach verschwanden die drei in einem grünen Feuerblitz.

Als sie zurück waren, waren sie später, als Fenara es beabsichtigt hatte. Sie schlüpfte in ihre Arbeitskleidung, ein einfaches weißes Kleid. Wenigstens musste sie keine Hütchen tragen, die fand sie immer furchtbar und so ging sie auf die Krankenstation, wo Madame Pomfrey sie schon erwartete. „Hatten sie eine angenehme Zeit zu hause, Miss Silverstone?"erkundigte Pomfrey sich fröhlich. Fenara nickte und ließ sich von Poppy alle nötige Erzählen, was vorgekommen war.

„Die Nasenblut-Attacken haben aufgehört. Im Moment haben wir drei Schüler, die hier sind.Da drüben liegt Ginny Weasley. Sie hat einen fürchterlichen Hautausschlag.

Sie hat bei Misses Sprouts Unterricht nicht aufgepasst. Obwohl sie mir erzählt hat, dass ein Slytherin-Junge sie in diese großen Nesseln geschubst hat. Wie auch immer. Sie muß bis morgen früh hier bleiben. Da hinten haben wir Millicent Bullstrode. Sie hatte einen Streit mit Hermine Granger. Das ganze artete in eine halbe Prügelei und dem gegenseitigen Besprechen von Schockzaubern aus. Sie kann aber heute Abend wieder in das Slytherinverließ, sobald sie aufwacht."

Fenara warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Mädchen. Millicent war bewusstlos und Ginny laß in einem Buch. Ihre Haut war feuerrot und voller Pusteln. Doch es schien ihr gut zu gehen. Dann fiel Fenaras Blick auf das letzte Bett, in dem jemand lag. Es war Harry Potter.

„Und Harry Potter hat sich eine schlimme Grippe eingefangen. Professor McGonagall hat ihn draußen mit Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger wischt. Dabei hat sich anscheinend verkühlt. Er hat hohes Fieber, Schüttelfrost und Gliederschmerzen. Allerdinsg weder Husten noch sonst etwas. Ich bin mir auch nicht so sicher, ob es eine Grippe ist. Denn die Erkältungssäfte schlagen nicht richtig bei ihm an. Er muß die Nacht über beobachtet werden." Fenara setzte sich auf Harrys Bettkante. Schweiß stand auf der Stirn des Jungen und er war glühend heiß.

Pomfrey erneuerte das kalte Tuch auf seiner Stirn und gab ihn wieder ein fibersenkendes Mittel zu Trinken. „So. Das wird jetzt wieder besser."Als Fenara ufstand, wäre sie fast über ein schwarzes Fellbündel am boden gestolpert. Es war Schnuffel. „Schnuffel. Oh. Passt du auf dein Herrchen auf?"Fenara kniete nieder und streichelte das Tier. Sie selbst hatte Dragor bei Raue-Pritsche zur Nacht abgegeben, damit er draußen herumtollen konnte.

„Ja. Ich bin strikt gegen das Tier. Ihr Dragor ist ja noch gepflegt. Aber das hier ist nichts anderes als ein Streuner. Dumbledore will allerdings, dass das Tier hierbleibt. Nun denn. Wir sehen uns morgen früh."Fenara nickte und sah Pomfrey kurz hinterher. Dann brachte sie Ginny etwas zu trinken, sah dann kurz nach Millicent und setzte sich dann an ihren Schreibtisch.

Harrys seltsamer Zustand ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Fenara beschloß in einigen Medizinbüchern zu forschen. Vielleicht war das ja mehr als eine simple erkältung.


	11. Schnuffels wahre Identität

Am Abend konnte Fenara Millicent aus der Krankenstation entlassen und sie war froh darüber, denn sie war ihr unsympathisch. Was auch wahrscheinlich an ihren komischen Freunden lag. Ginnys Hautausschlag war dank Madame Pomfreys Salbe viel besser geworden. Er juckte nicht einmal mehr und schon bald schlief Ginny schnell tief und fest ein.

Doch Harry bereitete Fenara weiterhin Sorgen. Das Fieber sank zwar, doch als das Fiebermittel aufhörte zu wirken, stieg es wieder. Fenara war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass das keine normale Grippe war.

Schnuffel lag winselnd an Harrys Bett. Das tier spürte anscheinend , dass es seinem Herr nicht gut ging und wenn es so weiter gehen würde, müsste Harry ins St.Mungo.

Kurz wurde Harry wach und Fenara gab ihm Wasser zu trinken. Beruhigend strich sie Harry die schweißnassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Mum?"fragte Harry und sah Fenara verwirrt an. Er erkannte anscheinend nicht einmal, wo er war. „Ssssscht, Harry. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du bist auf der Krankenstation in Hogwarts."

„Mum, du bist ja wieder da. Ich hab gedacht, du bist tot. Ich hab geträumt, dass Voldemort dich und Dad umgebracht hat."„Harry. Ich bin es. Miss Silverstone."Versuchte es Fen weiter, den Jungen zurück in die Realität zu holen. Doch dann gab sie auf.

„Es ist alles gut."Sagte sie schließlich nur. „Mum, wir müssen sehen, dass Sirius endlich seine Unschuld beweisen kann. Er ist doch mein Pate und ich mag ihn. "Fenara horchte auf. Meinte Harry etwa Sirius Black? So ein unsinn. Das konnte nicht sein.

Das Fieber schien dem jungen wirklich sehr zu zu setzen, dass sein Gehirn sich einen solchen Quatsch zusammenspinnte. Schnuffel war aufgesprungen und sprang auf Harry Bett. „Keine Angst, Schnuffel. Ich bekomme schon heraus, was ihm fehlt."Sagte Fenara und tätschelte den Kopf des Hundes.

Wie zufällig fiel Fens Blick auf Harrys hand. „was ist das denn?"fragte sie laut zu sich selbst und sah sich Harrys Handrücken genauer an. Dort war „Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen"in die Haut geritzt. Die Wunde war nicht verheilt und eiterte und sah auch so nach einer sehr schlimmer Infektion aus.

Da fiel es Fen wie Schuppen von den Augen, Natürlich. Jetzt wusste sie woher das Fieber kam. Eben von dieser Infektion. Schnell eilte sie zum Medikamentenschrank und nahm zwei Fläschen heraus. „Das wird dir schnell helfen.

Es reinigt das Blut von Giften."Sagte Fenara zu Harry, obwohl er bewusstlos war. Sie zwang Harry das Gebräu zu trinken und reinigte dann behutsam die Wunde, die sie anschließend verband.

„Keine Sorge, Schnuffel. Er wird wieder gesund. Das Fieber wird schnell sinken."Sagte Fen lächelnd und war froh endlich herausgefunden zu haben, was mit Harry los war. Müde setzte sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Sie hatte soviel gelesen. Ihre Augen brannten und taten ihr weh. Müde schloß sie die Augen und merkte gar nicht, dass sie einnickte.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie wach wurde. Das durfte ihr nicht noch einmal passieren während der Schicht einzuschlafen. Schließlich hatte sie Verantwortung gegenüber der Kinder. Sie sah zu Harrys Bett herüber und erstarrte. Auf Harrys Bettkante saß ein Mann. Er trug zerschlissene Kleidung, hatte lange Haare. Mehr konnte Fenara nicht erkennen. Doch er hielt Harrys Hand und unterhielt sich leide mit ihm.

Was zum Teufel machte er hier mitten in der Nacht in der Krankenstation? „Was machen sie da und wer sind sie?"fragte Fen sichtlich wütend und schlug eine Hand vor den Mund, sonst hätte sie aufgeschrien. Sie erkannte ihn gleich. Wie oft hatte sie ihn im Fernsehen, in Zeitungen und auf den Flugblättern gesehen. Sirius Black. Er stand sofort auf und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Bitte haben sie keine Angst, Miss. Ich bin ungefährlich. Ich wollte nur nach Harry sehen."Harry nickte. „Bitte, Miss Silverstone, haben sie keine Angst. Sirius ist mein Patenonkel und unschuldig."Harry sah fenara flehend an. Fenara taumelte zurück. Das war alles ein bisschen zuviel für sie. Sie hatte jahrelang Horrorgeschichten über den Mann vor ihr gehört.

Es hieß, er sei ein eiskalter Mörder und ein Psychopath dazu. Allerdings. Wenn er sie umbringen wollte, hätte er das schon längst tun können. „Ich verrate sie nicht."Sagte sie schließlich und fand es plötzlich aufregend eine „Legende"gegenüber zu stehen"...wie kommen sie hier rein?"Sirius lächelte ein wenig erleichert, als er merkte, daß fenara sich etwas entspannte und sogar näher kam. „Ich war schon die ganze zeit hier."Fenara sah verwirrt zu Harry und dann zu Sirius. „Das verstehe ich nicht."Sagte sie, als ihr auffiel, dass Schnuffel nirgendwo zu sehen war. „Sie sind ein Animagus."Sagte fenara schließlich und schnappte nach Luft. Harry lächelte und Sirius nickte zustimmend.

„Ja. Das ist richtig. „ich bin Schnuffel."Fenara setzte sich auf die Bettkante und untersuchte nebenher Harry. Das Fieber war verschwunden. „Und ich nehme an, Dumbledore weiß alles."„Ja. Er weiß alles. Ich bin nicht so, wie die Presse es schreibt. Ich bin wirklich unschuldig. Aber das ist eine lange Geschichte. Bitte glauben sie mir, Miss Silverstone. Ich hatte keine Absicht sie zu erschrecken. Ich hab mir nur Sorgen um Harry gemacht. Er ist mein Ein und alles und seitdem ich gesucht werde, gibt es für mich keinen andere Möglichkeit überhaupt nach draußen zu gehen, es sei denn in gestalt eines Hundes."

Fenara nickte und empfand tiefes Mitleid für den Mann, dessen graue Augen sie fesselten. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was für ein Leben Sirius Black wohl führte. Ständig in Gefahr entdeckt zu werden. Das musste einen ja verrückt machen. „Harry, wie kommst du zu den Wunden an der Hand?"fragte Fenara schließlich. So sehr sie auch geschockt von Sirius Anwesenheit war, so durfte sie nicht den Blick für das Wesentliche verlieren.

Harry wich Fenaras forschenden Blick aus. Unsicher sah er zu Sirius. „Umbridge."Sagte er schließlich, Das ist ihre Art von Strafarbeit." Fenara ballte die Fäuste. „Diese Person ist unglaublich. Keine Sorge, harry. Du wirst nicht mehr zu ihr gehen. Dafür werde ich sorgen."Harry nickte ihr dankbar zu und legte sich dann zurück. Er schien wieder sehr müde zu werden und schlief irgendwann sogar wieder ein.

Fen kümmerte sich um den Verbandswechsel an der Hand des Jungen und wurde dabei von Sirius gemustert. „Sie starren mich an."Sagt Fenara irgendwann, aber mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie empfand keine Furcht mehr vor Sirius Black. Er hatte ihr zumindest in einer Kurzfassung erzählt, wie alles aus seiner Sicht geschehen war. Natürlich war die ganze Sache mit Peter Pettigrew schon sehr unglaublich.

Als Ratte bei Ron Weasley gelebt und das über zwölf Jahre und dann entkommen und somit der einzige Beweis für Blacks Unschuld. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber Fenara glaubte ihm jedes Wort. Sie spürte einfach, dass er die Wahrheit sagte und warum sollte ein Mann, der gejagd wird, das Risiko einer Entdeckung auf sich nehmen nur um nach seinem Patenkind zu sehen?

In dem Mann musste ein großes Herz schlagen. So hatte sie Sirius Black wahrlich nicht eingeschätzt. „Ich starre sie an? Oh. Das war nicht meine Absicht. Ich wollte Ihnen danken, dass sie sich so gut um Harry kümmern. Es tut gut zu wissen, dass er hier gut aufgehoben ist, wenn ich schon nicht soviel für ihn da sein kann, wie ich das gerne möchte."Sagte Sirius und in seinem Gesicht zeigte sich tiefer, seelischer Schmerz.

Er sah kurz zu Fenara, dann wieder auf den schlafenden Harry. „Seitdem Voldemort seine Eltern umgebracht hat, hat er nur noch mich und nicht einmal das wirklich. Ich würde mich so gerne richtig um ihn kümmern, wissen sie, Fenara? Er verdient einfach eine Familie und ein gutes Zuhause."Fenara nickte, obwohl sie der Name Voldermorts kurz zusammenzucken ließ. Allein bei dem Gedanken an den dunklen Zauberer brannte das unsichtbare Mal an ihrem Unterarm leicht.

Sie wusste nicht warum, aber dann tastete sich nach Sirius Hand und hielt sie fest. „Ich bin sicher die Zeit wird kommen, dass alle ihre Unschuld anerkennen, Sirius. Ganz bestimmt."Sie schenkte Sirius ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und er erwiderte es. „Ich hab noch niemanden wie sie kennengelernt und schon gar nicht in den letzten Jahren. Mein Name allein löst überall Angst und Schrecken aus und sie glauben mir sofort, was ich ihnen sage."Fenara räumte das Verbandsmaterial weg. „Sie haben mir keinen grund gegeben ihnen nicht zu glauben."Sagte sie und wandte sich zum gehen. „Mit wem reden sie denn da?"

Madame Pomfrey stand plötzlich in der Tür. War es wirklich schon so spät? Die Nacht konnte doch nicht herum sein! Alle Farbe wich aus Fenaras Gesicht und vor Schreck ließ sie das Tablett fallen. Sie wirbelte herum, doch auf Harrys Bett saß nur der große, schwarze Hund. Fenara schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab äh...nur Harrys Verband gewechselt. Er hat eine Infektion an der Hand und deshalb hatte er Fieber. Steht alles in meinem Bericht."Sagte Fen, als sie die Tücher und Leinen aufsammelte. „Sie gehen besser schlafen, Fenara. Ich kümmere mich um Harry."Fen nickte. Fen ging noch einmal zu Harrys Bett und tätschelte Schnuffels Kopf. Der Hund stubste sie sanft an. „Danke , für die interessante Nacht."


	12. Frostig, kalte Stimmung

Am Abend sah Fenara kurz nach Harry. Es ging ihm schon sehr viel besser und am nächsten Tag schon aus der Krankenstation entlassen werden. Das ganze Wochenende steckte der Hexe noch in den Knochen und die anschließende, aufregende Nachtschicht machte sie den ganzen Tag müde. Kurz besuchte sie Severus nach seinem Unterricht und erzählte ihm von Umbridge und der Schreibfeder. „Er wird es schon verdient haben."Sagte Sev nur und machte aus seiner Abneigung Harry gegenüber keinen Hehl. „Er ist noch ein halbes Kind, Severus. Kein Kind verdient so behandelt zu werden."„Du hast keine Ahnung. Allein der Name Potter..."„Ich weiß ja nicht, was du für Erfahrungen vielleicht mit seinem Vater hattest. Es rechtfertigt allerdings nicht, dein Verhalten dem Kind gegenüber. Er hat dir nicht getan."Giftete Fenara Severus an und fragte sich, wie sie überhaupt an romantische Gefühle denken konnte.

Wütend rauschte sie davon und ließ einen fragend hereinblickenden Snape zurück. Doch das war am Nachmittag. Nun stand Fen vor der Tür zu Umbridges Büro. Sie straffte ihre Gestalt und klopfte an der Tür. „Mh?"hörte Fen von innen und trat ein. Dolores Umbridge saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und blätterte in einem Schulbuch.

„Ach, Miss Silverstone. Welch Ehre."Sagte Dolores gehässig, machte aber auch keine anstalten ihr einen Sitzplatz anzubieten. Kurz sah Fen sich alles an, dass setzte sie sich eigenmächtig. „ Ich möchte mit ihnen über Harry Potter sprechen. Er hat eine schwere Infektion an der Hand gehabt. Eine Wunde hatte sich schwer entzündet. Eine Wunde, die aus Buchstaben bestand und von einer Schreibfeder herrührte."Sagte Fen und musterte Dolores, die Fen nun ihrerseits über ihre Brillengläser hinweg ansah.

„Ich hab mich schon gewundert, warum er vorgestern nicht zum Nachsitzen gekommen war."War ihr einziger Kommentar. Fenara starrte Umbridge ungläubig an. „Bitte? Ich hab mich wohl verhört. Er hätte daran sterben können und sie wären Schuld gewesen. Alle dachten er hat nur eine Erkältung."„Na dann können wir alle froh sein, dass sie das Richtige erkannt haben. Übrigens dank des neuen Ausbildungserlasses werden in naher Zukunft in Hogwarts einige Umstrukturierungen vorgenommen."

„Was?" „Sie haben mich schon verstanden. Das Ministerium für Zauberei hat meine Vorschläge überdacht und ihnen stattgegeben. Und was Harry Potter betrifft. Er ist selbst schuld daran, wenn er solche Lügen erzählt. Er meint tatsächlich, dass Sie-wissen-schon-wer zurückgekommen ist. So ein Unsinn." Fenara hielt kurz den Atem an. „Nun, Professor. Der Junge wird schon seine Gründe haben so etwas zu denken und hier kann immer noch jeder sagen, was denkt."„Laut Ausbildungserlaß..."

„Ihre Ausbildungserlässe sind mir mehr als egal, Misses Umbridge. Sie werden ihre Finger von Harry und von allen anderen Kindern lassen. Sonst werden sie sich wünschen, sie wären niemals an diese Schule gekommen."Sagte Fen und stand auf. Sie wich Umbridges Blick keine Sekunde aus. Diese sah sie nun ernst an und lehnte sich gelassen zurück. „Ist das eine Drohung?"Fenara lächelte und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nein, Professor. Das ist ein Versprechen."Mit den Worten ging Fenara in ihre Gemächer.

Sie feuerte den Kamin an und setzte sich mit einer Tasse Tee davor. Dragor lag schlafend auf einem Fell und genoß sichtlich die Wärme des Feuers.„Sie-wissen-schon-wer"hallten Umbridges Worte in ihrem Kopf nach und unbewusst strich sie sich über ihren Unterarm. Sie wünschte, ihre Eltern hätten sie nie zu den Todessern mitgenommen. Sie wünschte, sie hätte Lord Voldemort nie ewige Treue geschworen. Niemals hatte sie die Befehle und Motive des dunklen Herrschers in Frage gestellt. Immer wurde ihr eingebleut, dass Harry Potter jemand sei, den es zu vernichten galt. Voldemorts sichere Rückkehr stand an erster Stelle und Fenara und die übrigen Todesser sollten ihm den Weg bereiten.

Doch nun hatte sie Harry kennengelernt und er war doch nur ein Junge. Eine Waise, die außer seinem Paten und seinen Freunden niemanden mehr hatte. Sie seufzte. Sie wollte das nicht mehr tun. Sie wollte Severus nicht mehr ausspionieren und Harry kein Leid antun. Warum konnte sie nicht einfach ein normales Leben führen? Es klopfte und Fen wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Nun es war nicht wirklich ein Klopfen. Eher ein leises Poltern und dann ein Scharren und Kratzen. Fen stellte die Tasse ab und öffnete die Tür. Schnuffel schlich an ihr vorbei in ihren Raum. „Oh Schnuffel... Ich meine natürlich, Sirius."Sie schloß die Tür und als sie sich umdrehte, stand schon Sirius vor ihr. „Harry schläft und ich dachte, ich könnte sie besuchen, wenn sie nichts dagegen haben."Fen lächelte erfreut. „Wieso sollte ich etwas dagegen haben? Wollen sie etwas trinken?"

„Nein danke. Ich hab eben erst aus der Mädchentoilette im zweiten Stock getrunken."Fenara sah Sirius groß an, doch er grinste."Oh. Das war ein Scherz. Wollen spazieren gehen? Es ist keiner mehr draußen und wir könnten in den Schulpark gehen."„Wenn sie meinen, dass es nicht gefährlich ist." „Sie gehen ja nur mit Harrys Hund spazieren."Fenara nickt und holte sich ihren dicken Wollumhang, denn es war nun schon später Herbst und sehr kalt abends. Vor ihren Augen verwandelte Sirius sich in den Hund zurück.

Kurze Zeit später spazierten er und Dragor zusammen mit Fen seite an seite aus der großen Haupttür heraus und als sie außer Sichtweite waren, verwandelte Schnuffel sich in Sirius. „Er hat sie sehr gern."Fenara sah Sirius fragend an. „Wer?"„Dragor. Er hält sie für ein ganz bezauberndes Wesen. Er fühlt sich wohl bei Ihnen, Fenara."Fenara lachte auf. Eine ganze Weile schlendern sie durch die weiter Parkanlagen von Hogwarts. „Sie sind so anders, als ich mir sie immer vorgestellt habe, Sirius. Ich hatte immer das Bild ...naja...sie wissen schon."Sagte Fen, als sie sich auf die Parkbank am See setzte. Sirius nahm neben ihr Platz. „Das Bild eines psychopathischen, gewaltätigen Mörders?"

Fen nickte und irgendwie waren ihr ihre anfänglichen Bedenken mittlerweile sogar peinlich. Sie spürte, dass sie Sirius vertrauen konnte und das Gefühl hatte sie noch nie bei irgendjemandem gefühlt. „Nun. Das Bild haben alle. Aber wenn sie nun nicht mehr so denken, können wir vielleicht Freunde werden."Sagte Sirius.

Auf Fenaras Lippen zeigte sich ein feines Lächeln. „Das wäre wunderbar. Dann hören wir doch einfach auf uns zu sietzen." „Eine gute Idee."„Bleibst du noch länger hier in Hogwarts, oder musst du bald zurück nach...wohin überhaupt." Sirius sah sie ernst an. „Ich darf eigentlich nur bis nächste Woche hier bleiben. Anordnung von Dumbledore. Es könnte sonst zu gefährlich werden. Nicht nur für mich, sondern auch für Harry. Und ich kann dir nicht sagen wohin. Das verstehst du doch." „Ich würde dich nie verraten, Sirius."„Das weiß ich. Denke ich zumindest. Dumbledore vertraut dir und wenn er dir vertraut, kann dir jeder vertrauen. Er hat das Gefühl, dass sich hier viel ändern wird und das nicht nur wegen dieser komischen Professorin."„Voldemort."„Du sprichst seinen Namen aus. Das ist gut. Und ja. Es ist Voldemort. Harry spricht die Wahrheit, wenn er sagt, dass er zurück ist. Leider hält das Ministerium die Leute dumm, um keine Panik zu schüren. Der Tagesprophet steht schon unter der vollen Kontrolle des Ministeriums und ich will nicht wissen, wer schon die Fäden im Hintergrund der ganzen Meute zieht."

Fenara schluckte schwer. Sie kam sich sehr mies vor. Sie wusste natürlich von der langsamen Übernahme des Ministeriums. Das alles war mehr als sorgsam geplant gewesen. „Klingt, als ob alles immer schlimmer wird."„Du ahnst ja gar nicht, wie schlimm. Aber mach dir keine Gedanken. Es gibt Leute, die sich darum kümmern."Sagt Sirius schnell. Fenara wusste genau wen er meinte. „Du meinst den Orden des Phöenix?" „Woher weißt du denn davon?"„Och...äh... ich hab mal davon gehört, dass es so etwas gibt und sie die Todesser bekämpfen."Sirius nickte. „Das ist richtig. Sie werden das schon irgendwie schaffen. Ist ihnen kalt?"Fenara hatte sich die Arme gerieben. Sirius legte einen Arm um sie und sie genoß seine Berührung. Mehr als sie eigentlich wollte. Hätte Fen sich umgedreht, hätte sie gesehen, dass Severus nicht weit entfernt hinter ihnen stand, denn er war auf seiner nächtlichen Kontrollrunde. Doch als Sirius seinen Arm um Fenara legte, ging er auf die beiden zu. „Sirius. Du hier. Das war ja zu erwarten." Sagte er schließlich. Fenara fuhr herum und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde blieb ihr das Herz stehen. „Severus...ihr kennt euch?"Sirius stand mit einem Funkeln in den Augen auf. „Spiel nicht den Überraschten. Du weißt, dass ich sofort kommen würde, wenn Harry krank ist und außerdem hast du mich schon gesehen."Zischte er. „Natürlich. Ich habe den stinkenden Drecksköter gerochen, in den du dich immer verwandelst. Wie leichtsinnig bist du eigentlich!"

„Das geht dich gar nichts an. Du weißt , ich würde alle tun, um Harry zu schützen und er war krank. Dumbledore selbst hat mich gerufen."„Der Narr setzt nochmal alles aufs Spiel. Wie kann er dir das erlauben, wo diese Umbridge hier ist und ...Malfoy"Sagte Severus wutentbrannt. „Das kann man von dir natürlich nichts sagen, so wie du gerade herumtönst."„SCHLUSS JETZT!" sagte Fen und ging dazwischen. Sie trennte die beiden Streithähne, die wirklich kurz davor waren, sich zu prügeln.

„Hört endlich auf mit dem Mist. Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof und wenn ihr beiden Differenzen habt, dann tragt sie nicht hier in der Schule aus." „Das hat noch ein Nachspiel. Das sag ich dir."Zischte Sev noch und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Er ging zurück in die Schule. Fenara sah ihm hinterher und schüttelte den Kopf. Was hatte dieser Auftritt zu bedeuten? Sie verstand weder Sirius noch Sevs Bemerkung.

Malfoy? Meinte er Draco? Sie beschloss sich nicht weiter darum zu kümmern. Doch hatte sie keine Lust mehr draußen zu sein und wollte nur noch ins Bett. „Ich werde in meine Gemächer gehen. Ich glaube, es reicht für heute."Sirius stimmte ihr zu und verwandelte sich zurück in Schnuffel.

Mitten in der Nacht fuhr Fenara aus dem Schlaf. Senkrecht saß sie im Bett. Ihr Unterarm brannte wie Feuer. Sie machte Licht und zog den Ärmel ihres Pyjamas hoch. Das Mal an ihrem Arm war deutlich zu sehen. Es leuchtete fast auf ihrer hellen Haut und tat weh. Sie richtete sich die Haare. Es war ihr noch nie passiert, doch wusste sie, was der Schmerz zu bedeuten hatte. Der dunkle Herrscher rief nach ihr.


	13. Die Malfoys

Fenara tätschelte Dragor´s Kopf. Das Tier sah sie fast fragend an. Doch Fen zog sich nur so schnell es ging an. Sie durfte den Meister nicht warten lassen. Sie wusste, er hatte Leute schon wegen weniger als „zu spät kommen" umgebracht. Sie atmete tief durch und verließ ihr Zimmer. Die Kälte kroch durch ihre Glieder, als sie die Gänge der Schule entlang eilte. Ihre Schritte hallten auf dem kalten Steinboden. Unsicher sah sie sich um. Niemand hatte sie bemerkt. „AHA! Hab ich dich erwischt. Ach sie sind es."

Es war Filch und er wirkte sichtlich enttäuscht, als er Fenara erkannte und dass sie keine Schülerin war. Fenara zuckte ertappt zusammen und ihr Blick wanderte von Filch zu seiner Katze Miss Norris, die sie wütend anfauchte. „Mister Filch. Haben sie mich erschreckt. Ich…äh…kann nicht schlafen und wollte mir etwas die Beine vertreten und nebenher noch der guten Sache ihrer Arbeit nachgehen. Vielleicht erwische ich ja ein paar Schüler und kann sie dann in ihre Obhut übergeben." Filch grinste sadistisch. „Ohhhh ja. Schüler. Umbridge hat mir versprochen wieder die Prügelstrafe einzuführen. Endlich kann ich den Schülern wieder ihrer gerechten Strafe zuführen. Eine ganz hervorragende Person ist das, diese Umbridge. So jemanden hat die Schule wirklich gebraucht." Filch geriet ins Schwärmen und Fenara war sich sicher, dass er jeden Moment anfangen würde zu sabbern.

Wie widerlich doch dieser Kerl war. Für einen Moment kam Fen der Gedanke, dass er als Leiche wahrscheinlich genauso aussehen würde. „Da haben sie sicher Recht. Dann noch eine erfolgreiche Nacht." Sagte Fen und versuchte ein Lächeln. Dann eilte sie aus der Schule.

Außerhalb des Schulgeländes stand sie atemlos mitten in einem Wald und sah sich kurz um. Dann konzentrierte sie sich auf den Ort, wo sie hinwollte und apparierte mit einem Knall.

„Du bist spät." Empfing sie die eiskalte Stimme Voldemorts, als sie zur Tür hereinkam. Sie war vor dem alten Herrenhaus der Riddles appariert und es dauerte seine Zeit, bis sie durch den großen Garten, die ganzen Treppen hochgelaufen war und schließlich an der Tür zum Kaminzimmer stand. „Bitte verzeiht, Mylord." Sagte sie atemlos und spürte Schmerz in ihrer Brust aufflammen. Fenara japste nach Luft und ging auf die Knie. Es war, als würde sie in einem Meer aus Flammen stehen. Die Flammen verbrannten ihr die Haut und das Fleisch. Der Schmerz wurde übermächtig. Ihre Muskeln verkrampften sich durch die Anstregung. Voldemort lächelte nachsichtig und nahm den Fluch von ihr. Keuchend blieb Fen am Boden sitzen und wagte nicht aufzusehen.

„Ich bin beeindruckt. Kein Ton des Schmerzens kam über deine Lippen. Aber du weißt, dass das nun sein musste. Man lässt mich nicht warten." Fenara nickte nur und sah nun auf. Voldemort wirkte noch kräftiger, als in den Tagen zuvor. Dennoch war sein Äußeres immer noch kaum das eines wirklichen Mannes. Sein Gesicht wirkte immer noch irgendwie deformiert. Seine Augen leuchteten wirr und stachen hervor. Seine Haut war blass und auf eine gewisse Art und Weise transparent. Fenara konnte deutlich die durchscheinenden Adern sehen. Dunkle Ränder waren um seinen Augen und er saß noch ein wenig zusammengesunken in seinem Sessel.

Dennoch hatte er nichts von seiner Würde und seiner Art, die einen so einschüchterte, verloren. Neben ihm am Kamin lag die riesige Schlange Nagini. Fenara wagte nicht, das Tier anzusehen. Sie fürchtete sich.

„Nun, meint Kind. Hast du etwas herausgefunden? Wie ich gehört habe, hast du schon…Potter kennengelernt." Fenara nickte. „Nein, ich habe nichts herausgefunden, Mylord. Ich bin aber dabei. Ja, ich habe Harry Potter kennengelernt. Was verlangt ihr von mir, Herr? Wollt ihr, dass ich den Jungen töte?" Voldemort lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Das werde ich selbst übernehmen. Das ist meine Rache. Also von Severus weißt du noch nichts. Dann streng dich mehr an. Ich möchte Resultate haben." Fenara nickte nur und brachte außer einem „Ja, Herr." Nichts mehr hervor. „Ich möchte des weiteren, dass du, wenn du etwas weißt, dich gleich an Lucius Malfoy wendest." Aus einem Schatten an der Wand trat plötzlich ein Mann mit langen blond-silbernen Haaren und in schwarzer Kleidung. Er blickte Fenara würdevoll an. Fenara erkannte ihn gleich. Er war derjenige, der am Gleis 9 ¾ stand, als sie nach Hogwarts fuhr…und einer der Freunde ihrer Eltern. Lucius lächelte fast mit der gleichen Kälte wie Voldemort. Er verneigte sich tief vor dem dunkler Magier und küsste dessen Hand. „Fenara Silverstone. Eure Mutter ist die Cousine der

Tante meiner Frau Narzissa gewesen. Ihr gehört quasi zur Familie. Sie kennen sicher meinen Sohn, Draco?" Fenara nickte. Natürlich kannte sie Draco. Der Schüler an der Schule, der für sie der größte Feigling war.

Dieser Junge war nur stark und mutig, wenn seine beiden Freunde Crabbe und Goyle dabei waren. „Ja, ich kenne ihn. Ein großes Talent in der Schule und beim Quidditch." Sagte sie und Lucius nickte anerkennend. Fenara versuchte sich Lucius ebenbürtig zu zeigen. Nur so konnte sie bei den Totenessern bestehen. „Ich hatte sie mir anders vorgestellt. Ich glaube Draco hat ein falsches Bild von ihnen. Nun, ich werde versuchen sie in ihrer Sache zu unterstützen. Ich hege schon lange den Verdacht gegen Snape. Er ist zu weich geworden und ich habe das Gefühl er ist im Bündnis mit Dumbledore." Sagte Lucius, wobei das Wort „Dumbledore" nur ein angewidertes Zischen war.

Fenara nickte und blickte dann zu Voldemort, der seinen Untergebenen zunickte. „Sehr gut. Ich vertraue euch voll und ganz. Ihr werdet den Auftrag zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit erfüllen. Doch nun, lasst mich in Ruhe und geht zurück." Sagte er und machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung. Zusammen mit Lucius verließ Fenara das Haus. Sie spürte Lucius enormes, magisches Potential und er hatte eine Austrahlung, die jeden in ihren Bann zog und zeigte gleichzeitig eine Kälte, die das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. „Nun, ich denke, wir sollten die ganze Angelegenheit noch einmal besprechen. Kommen sie doch zum Essen. Vielleicht am nächsten Wochenende. Draco wird auch nach Hause kommen. Meine Frau hat Geburtstag und wir machen ein kleines Fest."

Fenara zuckte zusammen, doch nickte sie. Was sollte sie auch anderes tun? Sie konnte kaum ablehnen. „Ich nehme die Einladung sehr gerne an." Sagte sie und Lucius nickte. Sie blieben im Garten des Anwesend stehen. Lucius zog seine Lederhandschuhe zu recht und fixierte Fenara mit seinen hellen Augen. „Dann bis zum Wochenende." Sagte Lucius und verschwand in einem Knall.

Lucius apparierte in sein prachtvolles Herrenhaus. Sofort eilten Hauselfen herbei und nahmen ihm seinen schweren, schwarzen Mantel, seine Handschuhe und seinen Stock ab. Einem der Hauselfen gab er einen Tritt, weil ihm alles zu langsam ging. Dann ging er genervt stöhnend in die Bibliothek. Dort fand er seine Frau Narzissa am Kamin in einem Sessel sitzend. Sie laß ein Buch und sah nicht einmal auf, als Lucius hereinkam. „Guten Morgen, Liebes." Grüßte er Narzissa höflich. Die blonde, wirklich schöne Frau schenkte Lucius ein mildes Lächeln. Lucius küsste ihre Hand. „Guten Morgen, Lucius." Sagte sie und widmete sich wieder ihrem Buch. Als Lucius sich ihr gegenüber in einen weiteren Sessel setzte,brachte ein Hauself gleich einen Tee für seinen Herrn. Lucius riss dem Elfen die Tasse aus der Hand und scheuchte ihn wie eine lästige Fliege aus dem Raum. „Ich habe diese Krankenschwester zu deinem Geburtstag am Wochenende eingeladen." Sagte er kalt.

Narzissa sah auf und legte ihr Buch beiseite. „Nun. Ich denke, es hat einen Sinn." Lucius nickte. „Ja. Der dunkle Lord meint, dass Sirius anscheinend in Hogwarts ist, um auf Potter aufzupassen. Diese Krankenschwester hat den Auftrag erhalten, Severus Snape auszuhorchen. Der dunkle Lord hegt den gleichen Verdacht wie ich, dass Snape Spion für den Orden ist. Anscheinend hat der gute Severus Gefallen an der Kleinen gefunden, sagt Draco. Es sollte für sie ein Leichtes sein." Ein feines Lächeln umspielte Narzissa´s Lächeln. „Soso. Mein werter Cousin ist in Hogwarts. Wie interessant. Vielleicht sollte man den Wächtern von Askaban einen Hinweis geben. Nun, ich bin gespannt, ob sich Snape´s Gefallen an der Krankenschwester nicht noch wandelt. Wenn er sich auf der Feier sieht…" „Da hast du recht. Das dürfte interessant werden. Was ist mit deinen Schwestern?" „Sie werden kommen. Bellatrix ist noch untergetaucht, aber sie wird herkommen. Da weiß ich. Das wird eine nette Feier."

Nur Sekunden später erreichte Fen das Eingangstor von Hogwarts. Auf den Wiesen in der Umgebung war der Tau gefroren und eine feine Reifschicht überzog das Gras. Es dämmerte bereits. Bald würde die ersten Schüler aufstehen. Fenara beschloß, dass sie nun auch nicht mehr schlafen gehen brauchte. Schließlich hatte sie Frühschicht. Eingeladen bei den Malfoys. Hohe Gesellschaft. Sie wusste genau, was für eine Stellung diese Familie in der Zaubererwelt hatte. Jetzt musste sie sich was einfallen lassen


End file.
